La Mujer de su Enemigo
by SEREDAR
Summary: La Mujer de su Enemigo,Autora Lucy Moroe, adaptada a los personajes de Sailormoon perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi.En cuanto vio a la impresionante modelo Serena Tsukino, Darién Chiba supo que acabaría en la cama con ella. Su inocente belleza no era lo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento:**_

_**Unidos para siempre en el amor... y la venganza**_

_En cuanto vio a la impresionante modelo Serena Tsukino, Darién Chiba supo que acabaría en la cama con ella. Su inocente belleza no era lo único que le atraía de ella… también quería vengarse._

_Pero Serena no era una conquista tan fácil. Cuando ella lo rechazó, Darién se dio cuenta de que para conseguir tenerla tendría que cambiar de plan… ¿Y qué mejor estrategia que el matrimonio?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Los ojos azules de Darién Chiba se entrecerraron con interés.

—¿Estás seguro de esa información, amigo? —preguntó con aquel acento suyo de Sicilia. Zafiro asintió.

—Seiya kou lleva vigilando dos años a Serena Tsukino, desde que terminó su relación.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—El propietario de la agencia de detectives que Kou tiene contratada habla más de la cuenta con dos copas en el cuerpo —contestó Zafiro.

Él no caía en aquel tipo de errores, pero tampoco tenía reparo en aprovecharse de la situación cuando otro lo hacía.

—Mejor para nosotros —comentó Darién.

—Efectivamente.

—Muy bien. Quiero saberlo todo.

Zafiro dejó encima de la mesa de Darién un sobre con la información requerida y esperó a que Darién lo abriera.

Lo primero que le enseñó fueron unas fotografías del enemigo de su cliente agarrado a una bella jovencita.

—Kou y la señorita Tsukino se conocieron hace cuatro años en un desfile de moda en Nueva York. Él llegó con otra modelo, pero se fue con la señorita Tsukino. Parece ser que la encandiló con su dinero y se la llevó directamente a la cama. Ella dejó la pasarela y comenzó a estudiar en la universidad. Estuvieron juntos un año y medio y la relación se terminó cuando Kou se comprometió con la que es actualmente su mujer. Se rumorea que le pidió a la señorita Tsukino que siguiera con él en calidad de amante.

—Y ella se negó.

—Sí.

—Es más fuerte que mi madre —comentó Darién—. ¿Por qué hace que la vigilen?

—Según mi informador, la sigue deseando. Ha dado instrucciones de que se frustre cualquier conato de relación con otro hombre. Hasta ahora, mi colega no ha tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

Darién se levantó y se giró para mirar por la ventana que había detrás de su mesa y desde la que se veía Manhattan. Al hacerlo, sus casi dos metros de estatura bloquearon la luz que llegaba hasta Zafiro.

—Lo que quiero saber es qué demonios espera conseguir.

—Obviamente, quiere volver con ella.

Darién se giró hacia el detective con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Ella ha dicho que no y, por lo visto, lo ha dicho en serio.

—Sí, es cierto. Para empezar, hace que uno se plantee cuánto tiempo tenía Kou calculado que iba a durar su matrimonio. Cuando se casó, al padre de su esposa le acababan de diagnosticar una lesión de corazón imposible de operar.

—Sí, pero llevando una dieta sana y haciendo ejercicio parece que ha enderezado esa situación y está muy bien.

Zafiro sonrió con cinismo.

—Para disgusto de Kou—asintió—. El suyo nunca ha sido un matrimonio bien avenido.

En eso, había tenido mucho que ver Darién.

Serena no era la única mujer a la que Kou le había propuesto ser su amante. Otras habían aceptado y gracias a las investigaciones de Zafiro la señora Kou siempre se había enterado.

—Según tengo entendido, va a pedir el divorcio este mes.

Darién asintió aunque la información no lo sorprendió.

—¿Crees que, cuando sea libre, querrá retomar la relación que tenía con Serena Tsukino?

—No se me ocurre otra explicación para justificar su comportamiento. La señorita Tsukino es la única relación duradera que ha tenido Seiya en los últimos diez años y que no haya sido por conveniencia económica. Solamente la engañaba cuando estaban separados, lo que para un devorador de mujeres como él es mucho.

Darién miró a su detective con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Crees que la quiere?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó el detective—. Más bien, está obsesionado con ella. Por lo que me han dicho, es una mujer única. Aunque sólo fuera por cómo apartó a Kou de su vida, ya habría que darle un premio. En cualquier caso, mi instinto me dice que hubo algo más. A ella le encantaba su carrera de modelo y Kou fue su primer novio serio.

—¿Crees que era virgen? —Se sorprendió Darién—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene veinticuatro años y sí, creo que solamente se ha acostado con él.

—Claro, eso la convierte en una mujer única. Sobre todo, en el mundo caótico en el que se mueve Kou.

—Hay más.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No se lo va a creer —comentó Zafiro—. Es perfecto.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

—Serena Tsukino terminó sus estudios de empresariales hace seis meses y lleva los últimos cuatro en el programa de prácticas de Primo Tech.

Darién había comprado aquella empresa situada en Portland, Oregón, hacía tres años. Como todas las compañías que adquiría, estaba subiendo como la espuma, pero no era aquello lo que le hizo sonreír en aquellos momentos.

Ahora, lo más interesante era que Serena Tsukino trabajara en ella.

—El destino.

Zafiro sonrió con escepticismo.

—Si usted lo dice...

Una vez a solas, Darién se sentó y observó el contenido del sobre con la información sobre Serena Tsukino.

Zafiro había incluido varias fotografías de sus pases de modelo. En ella se veía a una mujer de una belleza exquisita, llena de inocencia y que vestía una ropa que hubiera sido toda una tentación incluso para un santo.

En aquel cuerpo alto y delgado que, sin embargo, tenía curvas en todos los lugares adecuados, aquellas ropas más que una tentación eran una provocación.

Aquellos ojos azules y aquel rostro de óvalo perfecto enmarcado por una cascada de pelo sedoso color rubio lo intrigaban... a pesar de que hubiera estado con Seiya Kou.

Darién miró una y otra vez las fotografías hasta que llegó a los artículos de la prensa sensacionalista que se había hecho eco de su ruptura con Kou.

La diferencia entre las fotografías hizo que a Darién se le removiera algo por dentro.

Aquellos mismos ojos color azul cielo reflejaban en aquellas fotografías el dolor de la traición y de la inocencia perdida.

Exactamente igual que le había ocurrido a su madre.

Darién necesitaba asimilar aquella información y decidir cómo debía actuar a partir de ella.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Por lo que le había dicho Zafiro, todo indicaba que Seiya kou iría en busca de Serena Tsukino en cuanto se hubiera divorciado.

Eso quería decir que Darién tenía un mes, quizás menos, para actuar teniendo en cuenta aquel inesperado punto débil de su enemigo.

El hombre que le había robado su empresa y había destruido a su madre merecía ser destrozado a todos los niveles, y Darién se iba a asegurar de que así fuera.

Serena Tsukino no se podía creer que sus compañeras estuvieran tan emocionadas por la llegada de Darién Chiba.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una estrella de rock.

—¿Ni siquiera te vas a pintar los labios? —le preguntó Mina Aino guardando su barra y su espejo en el bolso—. Por lo visto, se va a pasar por esta planta en el transcurso del día de hoy.

—No—contestó Serena.

Ya había pasado muchos años maquillándose y vistiéndose de manera determinada, de la manera adecuada para ser top model a los veinte años.

Aquella misma manera de maquillarse y de vestirse había llamado la atención de Seiya kou y por esa precisa razón había decidido que jamás volvería a arreglarse y que siempre vestiría ropa conservadora de trabajo.

Aquello no se volvería a repetir.

—Lo único que me interesa es impresionar al señor Chiba con mi trabajo y para eso no necesito pintalabios.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo único que haces es trabajar. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eso resulta aburrido y que te puede provocar una úlcera antes de cumplir los treinta?

—Te aseguro que a mis veinticuatro años tengo el estómago perfectamente, gracias —contestó Serena —. Además, prefiero resultar aburrida que dejar que me pisoteen.

—No todos los hombres son como ese canalla de Seiya Kou.

Obviamente, su compañera de trabajo había leído la prensa y sabía perfectamente que Seiya la había dejado para casarse con una rica heredera del petróleo.

Sin embargo, su amiga no tenía una imagen distorsionada de Serena como los demás y no dejaba que la información aparecida en los tabloides le impidiera pensar que Kou era un cerdo de primera y que su amiga estaba mucho mejor sin él.

Serena estaba de acuerdo.

Ahora.

Sin embargo, dos años atrás, había creído morir de dolor y humillación.

—Ya lo sé —contestó para evitar que Mina le volviera a decir, como en tantas otras ocasiones, que debía volver a acercarse a los caballos para que no se olvidara de montar.

Entre su amiga y su madre ya lo había oído miles de veces.

—Sin embargo, ahora mismo no me interesa ningún hombre. No tengo tiempo para ellos y, sinceramente, no me explico cómo tú lo puedes tener.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Soy una mujer capaz de hacer muchas cosas a la vez —sonrió—. En cualquier caso, aunque solamente te interese tu trabajo, deberías querer dar una buena impresión a Darién Chiba, porque es el dueño de esta empresa y de muchas más.

—Quiero impresionarlo con mi curriculum.

—Ya está impresionado, Serena.

Serena se giró y se encontró con su director. ¿Qué hacía allí el señor Moon?

—El señor Chiba quiere hablar contigo en privado.

Serena sintió una enorme tensión en la espalda al recordar una conversación muy parecida mantenida unos años atrás con su agente. Entonces, la mujer le había dicho que Seiya kou quería conocerla y ella, como una idiota ingenua, se había sentido halagada e impresionada.

—¿Por qué a solas?

—Le ha gustado mucho el informe que has presentado sobre productividad en el lugar de trabajo y quiere hablar contigo —contestó su director.

Serena se relajó y sonrió. Iba a ser una conversación de trabajo. Sólo trabajo, nada parecido con aquella otra ocasión en la que una reunión de trabajo había sido el preámbulo de la seducción.

—Serena, me han dicho que ese hombre es un genio. Si te tiene por una mujer inteligente, no tienes nada que temer —le dijo Lita.

—¿Me quiere ver ahora mismo?

Por supuesto, se sentía halagada porque el dueño de la empresa apreciara su trabajo.

—En realidad, te quería ver hace ya cinco minutos —contestó su director, consultando el reloj—. Me han entretenido con una llamada mientras venía a avisarte.

Serena Tsukino entró en el despacho temporal de Darién con la espalda recta y aparentemente muy segura de sí misma.

Lo único que denotaba el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella porque el propietario de la empresa la hubiera hecho llamar era que tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Tenía una estructura ósea delicada para una mujer de su altura, lo que sin duda explicaba su éxito como modelo de pasarela.

Aun así, estaba muy diferente, no parecía la misma mujer de las fotografías que Zafiro le había dado, ni la de los pases de modelos ni la de los tabloides.

En todas ellas, era una mujer espectacular que sabía sacar partido de su belleza, pero era comprensible que hubiera decidido no hacerlo si lo que quería era tener un trabajo más normal.

Ahora, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, no llevaba maquillaje, ni siquiera las uñas pintadas, y lucía un traje de chaqueta azul marino que disimulaba su increíble cuerpo.

Darién no sabía muy bien con lo que se iba a encontrar, pero desde luego su atuendo aburrido y casi andrógino encajaba con lo que Zafiro le había contado sobre su comportamiento, ahora que Seiya kou se había casado con otra mujer.

Por lo visto, Serena no salía con hombres y no parecía en absoluto interesada en atraerlos.

¿Sería porque seguía enamorada de aquel monstruo?

—Buenos días, señor Chiba.

Aquella mujer tenía una voz segura y fuerte, lo que gustó a Darién, que no consentía debilidades de ningún tipo entre sus empleados porque tenían unos efectos nefastos en el conjunto de la empresa.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino. Siéntese, por favor.

Serena cruzó la habitación andando con elegancia y se sentó en una silla frente a su mesa.

Entonces, Darién cambió de opinión sobre el traje de chaqueta. Viéndolo de cerca, se fijó en que tenía un corte de lo más femenino y en que no ocultaba por completo el maravilloso cuerpo que había debajo.

Enseguida, sintió unos terribles deseos de ver aquel cuerpo con sus propios ojos. Por supuesto, el hecho de recordar las fotografías que había visto de aquella mujer en biquini ayudó a ello.

El deseo se apoderó de él con una urgencia sorprendente. No había tenido una reacción física tan intensa con sólo ver a una mujer desde la adolescencia.

—He leído su informe sobre productividad en el lugar de trabajo y me ha parecido que ha llegado usted a conclusiones muy interesantes. También me interesan las sugerencias que ha hecho.

Serena sonrió encantada.

—Sí, lo cierto es que hay muchos datos de estudios recientes que podríamos analizar e interpretar. La mayoría han sido completamente ignorados por la teoría de gestión actual.

Darién asintió.

—Me interesan particularmente sus sugerencias sobre las vacaciones.

—Varios estudios ponen de manifiesto que los empleados que no hacen horas extras, se toman sus vacaciones todos los años y no se quedan trabajando durante la hora de la comida son más productivos que sus compañeros que trabajan toda la jornada y nunca se toman tiempo libre —contestó Serena, sonriendo—. Además, tienen mejor salud, sufren menos infartos y no tienen bajas por depresión.

—Desde luego, veo que se ha tomado usted la confección del informe muy en serio —comentó Darién viendo que Serena se sonrojaba—. Muchas de las sugerencias que usted hace chocan de frente con las políticas de la mayoría de las empresas.

Serena se echó hacia delante.

—Esas políticas de gestión están obsoletas, ya no funcionan hoy en día porque la vida ha cambiado y los intereses de los empleados también.

—¿Por qué eligió usted un trabajo en una empresa de alta tecnología? Por lo que dice su curriculum, usted siempre se ha movido en un entorno más bien artístico.

Serena lo miró desconcertada.

—Me gusta el ambiente en el que me muevo hoy en día. En este tipo de trabajos, las cosas están continuamente cambiando, no sólo el trabajo, sino también la gente. Y, sobre todo, quería trabajar en un lugar donde mi trabajo resultara útil.

—¿Y usted cree que aquí va a ser así?

—Sí.

—Desde luego, si este informe es prueba de ello, no se ha equivocado usted —comentó Darién.

—Me alegro mucho de que opine usted así —contestó Serena, encantada.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono y Darién sonrió para sus adentros. Su secretaria estaba cumpliendo sus instrucciones a la perfección.

—Chiba —contestó.

—Señor, lo llamo tal y como me dijo.

—Gracias. ¿Y lo demás?

—Tiene una mesa reservada para cenar esta noche a las siete y media en el restaurante de su hotel.

—Muy bien, un momento, por favor —dijo como si se tratara de otra conversación—. Lo siento mucho, señorita Tsukino, pero tengo que atender esta llamada.

—Muy bien —contestó Serena, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

—Señorita Tsukino... —la llamó Darién.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría seguir hablando de su informe... ¿Le viene bien que cenemos esta noche en mi hotel?

—¿Cenar? —contestó Serena con desconfianza.

—Sí —contestó Darién—. ¿Algún problema? —añadió, recordándole con su tono de voz que era su jefe.

Serena tomó aire y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—No —contestó con determinación—. ¿En qué hotel está hospedado y a qué hora quiere que cenemos?

Tras decírselo, Darién se quedó admirando su trasero mientras Serena salía de su despacho.

Aquel aspecto de su venganza estaba resultando mucho más placentero de lo que suponía.

Seducir a Serena Tsukino no iba a ser ningún sacrificio.

Serena se vistió para la cena más nerviosa que nunca.

¿Por qué?

Porque en el momento que había visto a aquel hombre su cuerpo había reaccionado y Serena no se lo podía creer, y estaba muy disgustada consigo misma.

Lo peor era que se había dado cuenta de que la atracción había sido mutua. Su experiencia con hombres no era muy dilatada, pero sabía perfectamente cuándo le gustaba a uno y había aprendido a evitarlo.

La única vez que no lo había conseguido, el fracaso había sido espectacular y devastador.

No se había pasado los dos últimos años evitando a canallas como Seiya kou para caer ahora en brazos de otro hombre de negocios sin escrúpulos.

Por supuesto que no.

«No debo olvidarlo».

Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de maquillarse, de ponerse un vestido algo más femenino y de soltarse el pelo.

¡Por favor!

«No seas estúpida», murmuró determinada a no deshacerse el moño mientras se miraba al espejo.

Se había puesto una falda negra, una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa blanca, y pensaba llevarlo todo bien atado hasta arriba.

Su apariencia recordaba a Jackie Kennedy y, por supuesto, no necesitaba maquillaje ni joyas.

Perfecta.

Era imposible que su jefe cArmanera que su intención era seducirlo.

Sentirse atraída por él hacía que se muriera de miedo, porque sabía que el deseo hacía que una mujer inteligente tomara decisiones estúpidas.

¿No había tenido suficiente con ver a su madre pasar de una relación destructiva a otra? Ella nunca había comprendido por qué los hombres la dejaban, no había entendido que aquel tipo de hombres, poderosos y carismáticos hacían lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que querían, que no era ni más ni menos que acostarse con una mujer guapa.

Ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de darle a su madre lo que ella necesitaba... amor.

El círculo vicioso en el que se había visto metida su progenitora se rompió cuando, como un milagro, uno de aquellos hombres fuertes y sensuales había resultado tener además corazón.

La influencia de Rubeus Black había sido lo que le había hecho pensar a Serena que aquel tipo de hombres no eran siempre malos.

Ahora, comprendía que el marido de su madre era una anomalía de la especie, un macho alfa que tenía corazón, y tenía muy claro que aquellas anomalías no se producían muy a menudo.

Por eso, decidió centrarse en su trabajo y no en el deseo que producía en ella Darién Chiba.

Serena llegó al restaurante intentando parecer tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba realmente nerviosa, pues se sentía débil.

Mientras cruzaba el comedor en dirección a la mesa donde Darién la esperaba, se dijo que no debía dejarse engañar, que aquel hombre no era más que un tiburón de negocios.

Cuando llegó junto a la mesa, Darién la saludó poniéndose en pie.

—Buenas noches, señor Chiba.

—Por favor, llámame Darién —contestó él, sirviéndole vino.

Serena asintió y se sentó.

—¿Es un nombre italiano?

—Sí, mi madre era siciliana —contestó Darién.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que hablemos de mi informe?

—Primero, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ti.

—Tienes toda la información que necesitas en mi curriculum.

—Prefiero oírla de tu boca.

—Creía que esta cena iba a ser una cena de trabajo —comentó Serena sin querer ofender a su jefe, pero con tono serio.

Darién la miró fijamente y Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Mis mejores amigos han sido primero empleados míos —le dijo.

—No tienes aspecto de tener muchos amigos —comentó Serena.

—Pareces una mujer muy intuitiva —contestó Darién en tono desafiante—. Eso no quiere decir que tú y yo no pudiéramos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

—Veo que dices las cosas a las claras.

—De no ser así, jamás habría llegado a donde he llegado. En esta vida, hay que saber pedir lo que se quiere.

—Si quieres mis consejos laborales, no hay ningún problema —contestó Serena —. Si lo que me estás proponiendo es una relación personal, mi respuesta es no —concluyó.

Darién asintió.

No parecía en absoluto ofendido.

—Respeto tu decisión —comentó—. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no vaya a intentar que cambies de opinión.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Y yo preferiría que no me trataras como a un paria por el mero hecho de ser propietario de la empresa para la que trabajas.

—Querer hablar de trabajo no es tratarte como a un marginado.

—Pero negarme la posibilidad de una amistad...

—Tú no necesitas mi amistad para nada.

—En eso, te equivocas —contestó Darién con sinceridad.

—No tengo ningún interés en convertirme en la amiguita de un hombre de negocios.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

—¿Te crees que todos los hombres somos como Seiya Kou?

A Serena no debería haberle sorprendido que su jefe estuviera al tanto de su pasado sentimental.

Por supuesto, su carrera como modelo le había enseñado que el hecho de que los demás quisieran saber cosas sobre ella no significaba que ella se sintiera obligada a contestar a sus preguntas.

—Eso no es asunto suyo, señor Chiba.

—Darién.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Darién —aceptó—. Trabajo para ti, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que aceptar mantener una relación personal contigo.

Darién la miró divertido y Serena deseó que aquella mirada no le hiciera sentir como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

—Veo que, además de directa, estás muy segura de ti misma.

—Así es.

A ver si así le quedaba claro que él no era el único ser humano que tenía las cosas claras y que iba a por lo que quería.

Serena tenía muy claro, más bien, lo que no quería. No quería repetir una relación desastrosa con un hombre de negocios sin escrúpulos.

A pesar de que Darién hizo un esfuerzo para que la conversación durante la cena se centrara en el trabajo, Serena se encontró sintiéndose atraída por él.

Aquel hombre era intenso, dinámico e inteligente. Además, sabía escuchar y no era prepotente, aceptaba sus sugerencias y sus opiniones con naturalidad, y aquello era algo que Serena agradecía sobremanera porque ponía de manifiesto que la respetaba.

Eso nunca lo había tenido en su relación con Seiya

Darién había reaccionado con profesionalidad y madurez a su negativa de mantener una relación personal con él y aquello hizo que Serena se relajara y no le importara que, de vez en cuando, su conversación se desviara a asuntos que poco tenían que ver con la gestión de Recursos Humanos.

—¿Los señores van a tomar postre? —les preguntó un camarero.

—Me han dicho que las natillas con arándanos de este restaurante son maravillosas —sonrió Darién.

—Las natillas son mi postre preferido —murmuró Serena.

Cuando tuvo ante sí el plato, no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña, y poco le faltó para relamerse.

—Por la cara que pones, es como si te hubieran puesto delante un plato de ambrosía —comentó Darién en tono divertido.

—Más o menos —admitió Serena —. Después de tantos años sin consumir azúcar y vigilando muy estrictamente mi dieta porque vivía de mi cuerpo...

—Supongo que te seguirás cuidando, porque sigues teniendo un cuerpo precioso —comentó Darién sinceramente.

A pesar de que le habían dicho cosas parecidas muchas veces, Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues Darién le hacía sentirse muy femenina.

—No hace tanto tiempo que dejé las pasarelas —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo creía que cuando habías empezado a trabajar en mi empresa venías directamente de la universidad...

—Así es.

—¿Te pagaba él la universidad?

Normalmente, a Serena no le gustaba que le hicieran aquel tipo de preguntas, pero se sentía cómoda contestándoselas a Darién.

—Quería que estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo, que fuera posible, así que, cuando me lo pidió, dejé las pasarelas y me dediqué a estudiar, pero insistí en pagarme yo los estudios. Tenía dinero ahorrado y podía hacerlo...

—¿Y no te pidió también que dejaras los estudios?

—Sí, pero me negué en redondo.

Darién asintió con aprobación.

—Así que dejaste tu carrera como modelo por él...

Lejos de ofenderle su curiosidad, Serena se descubrió deseosa de hablar de un tema que llevaba dos años guardando en su interior.

—Siempre había pensado que dejaría la carrera de modelo lo suficientemente joven como para ir a la universidad y labrarme un futuro profesional en otro sector —contestó—. Cuando Kou me dijo que quería ser el único hombre de mi vida, decidí dejarlo unos años antes de lo que inicialmente había pensado. La verdad es que me sentía halagada porque estuviera tan seguro de nuestra relación.

—¿Te arrepientes de la decisión?

—Arrepentirse no sirve de nada —contestó Serena —. Cuando tuve que volver a trabajar para poder vivir, me costó mucho volver a conseguir buenos contratos, pero sobreviví y aprendí mucho.

—Así que, a pesar de que volviste a la pasarela, no abandonaste tus estudios —comentó Darién—. Por lo que me han dicho, ser modelo requiere mucha dedicación.

—Desde luego, no habría podido hacer desfiles e ir a la universidad a la vez, así que decidí dedicarme a la pasarela durante el verano y ahorrar para el curso escolar —le explicó Serena.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte.

—Tú también pareces un hombre muy fuerte.

—Sí, lo soy —contestó Darién—. Prueba las natillas —añadió.

Serena así lo hizo y estuvo a punto de suspirar de placer al probar el delicioso postre, pero consiguió contenerse.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Entonces, recordó que otra modelo le había dicho en una ocasión que comer chocolate podía llegar a resultar erótico.

Sin duda, eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a ella con las natillas. Sentir el caramelo en la lengua hizo que se le humedeciera la entrepierna y...

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Darién debía de estar mirándola alucinado y abrió los ojos.

—Perdón, me he dejado llevar...

—Tranquila, no te voy a saltar a la yugular —contestó Darién.

—¿De verdad?

Serena no era tonta y sabía que su reacción no había sido solamente por el postre. Obviamente, Darién también se habría dado cuenta de que, a pesar de sus palabras, se sentía atraída por él.

—Me has dejado perfectamente claro que no quieres nada conmigo —le recordó—. No estoy tan desesperado como para creer que porque estuvieras disfrutando de tus natillas me estabas haciendo una proposición de otro tipo.

—Gracias.

Sí, debería estarle agradecida.

—De nada —sonrió Darién.

Le acababa de dejar claro que nada iba a ocurrir entre ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía más atrapada en su red que nunca?

—¿Qué tal la cena? —le preguntó Mina mientras Serena y ella preparaban una presentación que su jefe debía entregar a Darién y al consejo de administración al día siguiente.

Serena miró a su alrededor y agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca, pues, aunque la cena de la noche anterior había sido de trabajo, no estaba segura de que los demás compañeros de trabajo la interpretaran así.

—Calla, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Eso quiere decir que no fue una cena sólo de trabajo —apuntó Mina.

—No —contestó Serena —. Quiero decir sí —se corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Fue trabajo y sólo trabajo.

Sin contar el postre orgásmico, claro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no intentó ligar contigo?

Serena no supo qué contestar.

—Así que le gustas —sentenció su amiga.

Serena sabía que así era, así que no se molestó en mentir.

—¿Te importaría que dejáramos de hablar de eso? Tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no, pero me gustaría que contestaras a una pregunta. Si lo de anoche no fue más que una cena de trabajo, ¿por qué te has sonrojado de pies a cabeza?

Para cuando su amiga salió de la oficina, a Serena todavía no se le había ocurrido una respuesta a su pregunta.

Llevaba todo el día pensando en Darién, así que decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y se concentró tanto que, cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad fue a avisarla de que habían cerrado todas las puertas menos la principal, se dio cuenta de que eran más de las siete de la tarde.

Debería haberse ido hacía más de dos horas, le dolía todo el cuerpo de estar tanto tiempo sentada y tenía mucha hambre, pero se dijo que en una hora tendría terminado el informe.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Al oír la voz de Darién, Serena dio un respingo.

—Estaba trabajando en un proyecto y se me ha ido el santo al cielo —contestó Serena, preguntándose por qué aquel hombre tenía que ser tan endiabladamente guapo.

—¿Qué pasa con el informe de productividad en el lugar de trabajo que pretendes venderle a la dirección? ¿Acaso uno de los puntos del mismo no es irse a casa cuando termina la jornada laboral?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, poner la teoría en práctica no es fácil.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Darién.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero, si quieres convencer a mi equipo de dirección de tus teorías, vas a tener que dar ejemplo.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Serena —. ¿Tú también te has entretenido?

Darién la miró con frialdad y Serena no entendió por qué.

—Sí, estaba ultimando los detalles de una nueva adquisición.

—¿Vas a comprar otra empresa?

Darién no pudo ocultar su satisfacción.

—Sí.

—En hora buena.

—Gracias —contestó Darién, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Has cenado?

—No —contestó Serena, poniéndose en pie—. Supongo que pararé en algún sitio de camino a casa.

Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, se dio cuenta de que la blusa blanca que había elegido era demasiado transparente y se le veían los pezones, que se habían endurecido ante la llegada de su jefe.

Seguro que él también se había dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —le preguntó Darién.

Serena sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta. Muerta de miedo ante la tentadora invitación, decidió poner la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

En aquel momento, su estómago decidió traicionarla y Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no morirse de vergüenza.

—¿Seguro? —bromeó Darién.

—Eh...

—Mira, Serena, lo único que quiero es cenar con alguien. No me gusta cenar solo, ya lo he hecho muchas veces. Te aseguro que no me voy a tirar sobre ti.

Ya era la segunda vez que Darién le aseguraba que no lo iba a hacer, y Serena comenzó a plantearse que no era de él de quien tenía miedo, sino de sí misma.

—Seguro que no te costaría nada hacer un par de llamadas y conseguir que una mujer te acompañara a cenar —comentó Serena con cinismo.

—Te aseguro que cenar con una mujer que te mira como si fueras un montón de dólares no es muy agradable.

—No creo que las mujeres te miren así solamente por tu dinero.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Sí —contestó Serena sinceramente.

—Si me encuentras atractivo, ¿por qué no quieres cenar conmigo?

—Porque tú eres quién eres y yo soy quién soy.

—¿Quieres decir que yo soy multimillonario y tú trabajas para mí?

—Más o menos.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos como que yo no soy más que un hombre sin compromiso que quiere cenar con una mujer a la que admira mucho?

¿Aquel hombre la admiraba? Desde luego, aquello no tenía nada que ver con Seiya, que sólo se fijaba en su belleza y su sensualidad inocente sin dar más mínimo crédito a su inteligencia.

—Está bien —aceptó Serena —, pero que sea algo sencillo, porque es tarde.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

Serena propuso ir a un restaurante famoso por su servicio amistoso y su buena comida. El lugar no era un local de cinco tenedores, pero a Darién no parecía importarle.

—Estos restaurantes le encantaban a mi padre.

—¿Te criaste por aquí, en la costa Oeste?

—Sí, en Seattle.

—Vaya, yo creía que todos los multimillonarios eran de Nueva York.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo una casa allí —sonrió Darién.

—¿Es tu hogar?

—Yo no tengo hogar, viajo demasiado.

—Ah...

—Supongo que lo más parecido es mi casa de Palermo.

—¿Hablas italiano?

—Sí, cuando era pequeño solíamos ir mucho a Sicilia a ver a la familia de mi madre, e incluso pasamos largas temporadas allí.

—Ayer me dijiste que tu madre era siciliana... lo dijiste en pasado... ¿acaso ha muerto?

—Sí, mi padre y ella murieron con dos años de diferencia.

—Dijiste que hay gente que no puede soportar la pérdida de su pareja —murmuró Serena.

Al mirar a Darién, le pareció que su rostro reflejaba cierto dolor.

—Se querían mucho.

—Supongo que sería horrible perderlos a los dos.

—He sobrevivido.

Serena sabía que tenía ante sí a un hombre muy fuerte, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál había sido el coste de sobreponerse a la muerte de sus padres con tanta compostura.

—Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía dos años —le explicó Serena tras una pausa.

—¿Y tu madre se volvió a casar?

—Sí, primero salió con varios hombres que siempre la abandonaron y, por fin, llegó a su vida Rubeus Black, mi padrastro.

—Por lo que dices, no parece que hayas tenido una infancia muy allá.

—Ni muy allá ni muy acá —rió Serena, sorprendida por haberle contado aquello a un hombre al que apenas conocía.

La noche anterior le había ocurrido lo mismo, era como si las barreras que existían ante el resto del mundo y ella no existieran con Darién.

Menos mal que había ido a Portland para una visita de trabajo y no tardaría mucho en irse.

—Por lo que dices, supongo que tu madre se sentía atraída por hombres que no la convenían en absoluto.

—Bueno, le gustaban los hombres dinámicos y poderosos, hombres que se parecían mucho a ti, la verdad.

—Ella también debía de tener sus atractivos cuando tuvo tantos hombres en su vida.

—Sí... es muy guapa.

—Lo dices como si fuera una maldición.

—Lo digo así porque ninguno de aquellos hombres se habría fijado en ella si hubiera sido fea.

—Y, tal vez, Seiya kou no se habría fijado en ti si no fueras tan guapa.

—Preferiría no hablar de él.

—Pero, precisamente por su culpa, te muestras tan reticente a ser mi amiga.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—¿Lo niegas?

—No.

—Y ese tal Rubeus, el hombre con el que se casó tu madre, ¿también se sintió atraído por su belleza?

—Rubeus se habría enamorado de mi madre aunque hubiera sido gorda y hubiera tenido una verruga en la nariz.

—Y eso lo convierte en un hombre maravilloso, pero seguro que, a primera vista, se fijó en su belleza.

—Supongo.

—Eso demuestra que la belleza no es siempre una maldición.

—No, pero no hay muchos hombres en el mundo como Rubeus.

—A lo mejor hay más de los que tú crees.

¿Acaso Darién pretendía que cArmanera que él era uno de ellos? La posibilidad le daba pánico.

Durante los siguientes días, Serena se encontró convenciéndose a sí misma de que así era.

En contra de su voluntad, se sentía cada vez más atraída por aquel hombre de negocios que admiraba su inteligencia y nunca criticaba que quisiera disimular su belleza.

Darién Chiba se mostraba encantador con todo el mundo y, cuando aceptó ir a una barbacoa informal que Mina iba a organizar el jueves por la noche en su casa, la amiga de Serena cArmanó que se iba a desmayar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle que no vas a venir ahora que sabes que el sí va a ir! —le reprendió a Serena.

—Ya te he dicho varias veces, Mina, que no quiero terminar con otro hombre como Seiya Kou.

—¡Por favor, Serena ! ¿Estás ciega o qué te pasa? Además de que Darién es diez años más joven que ese cerdo, son muy diferentes.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Para empezar, todo el mundo sabe que Seiya kou construyó su imperio utilizando a otras personas.

Sí, ojalá Serena lo hubiera sabido antes de conocerlo.

—Darién compra y salva empresas que tienen problemas y ha llegado a donde ha llegado con el sudor de su frente.

—Por favor.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando compra una empresa, trabaja a fondo hasta que logra sacarla a flote. Eso hizo con ésta. Además, no colecciona mujeres.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —contestó Mina muy segura de sí misma—. Arman ha investigado en los archivos de su periódico y me ha dicho que Darién no ha tenido novia desde hace más de dos años y que no se acuesta con las mujeres de otros hombres.

—Es imposible que Arman sepa eso.

—Darién es lo suficientemente famoso como para que la prensa lo persiga y, si tuviera una relación estable con una mujer, te aseguro que el periódico en el que trabaja Arman lo publicaría.

—¿No te das cuenta de que, cuando uno tiene tanto dinero, puede comprar a los periodistas?

—Ése es el estilo de Seiya Kou.

—Puede que tengas razón... —concedió Serena.

—A ver si le das un respiro al pobre hombre.

—¿Arman va a ir a la barbacoa? —preguntó Serena, cambiando de tema.

—Claro —contestó Mina —. Le he dicho que se traiga la cámara de fotos, porque no todos los días tiene una a un hombre tan guapo y tan rico comiendo carne en su jardín —bromeó.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena.

—Eres incorregible.

—Por eso te ríes tanto conmigo.

—¿Y qué tal con Arman? ¿Vais en serio?

—Yo, sí —contestó Mina, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No me ha dicho en ningún momento que me quiera, pero pasa conmigo todo el tiempo libre que tiene.

—Eso es buena señal.

—Eso espero.

Serena se preguntó qué querría decir eso en su caso, porque, aunque no salía con Darién, lo veía muy a menudo.

El jueves amaneció un día brillante y claro en Oregón y Serena decidió ir al trabajo dando un paseo.

Se sentía de maravilla, pictórica de vida y feliz.

Justó cuando iba a entrar en la empresa, alguien le dio un toque en el hombro y, al volverse, se encontró con Darién.

—Pareces encantada de la vida.

—Sí, me encanta el sol —sonrió Serena.

—Hace un día maravilloso para la barbacoa.

—Sí, Mina estará encantada.

—Por cierto, ¿quieres que te pasa a buscar?

—No...

—Me sentiría más cómodo si no llego solo.

—No pareces precisamente un hombre tímido.

—No lo soy, pero aun así me gustaría ir contigo.

—De acuerdo —contestó Serena.

Al fin y al cabo, ya se había montado en un par de ocasiones en el coche con él y no había pasado nada.

Darién subió la mano desde su hombro hasta su nuca, y Serena sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

—Maravilloso.

Serena se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba y se preguntó si no sería una locura volver a salir con un hombre de negocios.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3**_

Darién llamó al timbre de Serena más nervioso de lo que recordaba haber estado en años.

Serena Tsukino era una mujer guapa e interesante y no le costaba entender la fascinación que Kou sentía por ella.

Darién también la deseaba, lo que confería a su venganza sobre el otro hombre una faceta de lo más agradable.

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta, Darién estuvo a punto de aullar de deseo, de agarrarla de la mano, meterla de nuevo en casa y apoderarse de aquel cuerpo.

Serena vestía unos vaqueros cortos que se ajustaban a sus curvas y que eran tan cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas perfectas. La camiseta amarillo limón también estaba algo pegada al cuerpo y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus pezones.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y Darién se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente como un adolescente.

Entonces, Darién consiguió subir la mirada hasta su rostro y observó que Serena se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y, por supuesto, no llevaba maquillaje.

—Aparentas dieciocho años.

Darién agradeció saber que tenía en realidad veinticuatro años, porque, con lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, no quería que lo acusaran de pederastia.

—Y tú no pareces un directivo —contestó Serena. Darién se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Serena daba un paso atrás.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo único que me separa de la mediocridad son mis trajes de trabajo?

Serena se rió a carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú nunca parecerías un hombre normal y corriente, da igual la ropa que lleves. En cualquier caso, te diré que la mayor parte de la gente que va a ir a la barbacoa no va a llevar una camisa de Armani y unos pantalones de Ralph Lauren.

Darién la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Te recuerdo que era modelo, así que huelo la ropa de diseñador a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Darién.

—¿Nos vamos?

Serena asintió, agarró su bolso y esperó a que él se retirara para dejarla pasar, pero Darién se limitó a quedarse contra el marco de la puerta.

La mera idea de tener que pasar tan cerca de él la ponía de los nervios, pero Serena tomó aire, decidida a que no se le notara.

Una vez en el coche, Darién se dijo que aquella mujer lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo y que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que la tuviera.

A pesar de que no le gustaban los hombres de negocios, sabía que Serena terminaría cayendo entre sus brazos y aquello lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Estaba muy cerca de vengarse del hombre que utilizaba a los demás como si fueran pañuelos de papel, pero, a diferencia de Seiya Kou, Darién estaba prácticamente seguro de que no iba a deshacerse de Serena cuando lo hubiera conseguido.

Y ésa podía ser la mejor venganza de todas.

—¿Pero cuántas fotografías quieres? —le preguntó Serena a Mina mientras su novio les hacía otra.

A Darién no le hacía ninguna gracia que Arman no parara de hacerle fotos a Serena, y estaba a punto de decírselo.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Me encantan las fotografías, y tienes que admitir que incluso sin maquillaje eres increíblemente fotogénica.

En eso, Darién estaba de acuerdo.

—Tu copa —le dijo, entregándole su cóctel de arándanos.

Darién se había dado cuenta de que Serena no estaba acostumbrada a que la mimaran, a que un hombre estuviera pendiente de ella hasta en los detalles más pequeños, y había decidido mostrarle lo agradable que era.

—Gracias —sonrió Serena.

En ese momento, Arman disparó su cámara de nuevo.

—¿Por favor, te importaría dejar de hacerme fotografías? —imploró Serena.

—Perdón —se disculpó el novio de Mina.

—Me gustaría que me hicieras copias de esas fotografías —comentó Darién.

—¿Quieres fotografías de la barbacoa? —se sorprendió Serena.

—En realidad, quiero fotografías de uno o dos invitados —contestó Darién, mirándola de manera significativa.

—Si quieres una fotografía mía, tengo un book entero en casa que ya no utilizo para nada —bromeó Serena.

Darién no sonrió.

—Me encantaría verlo: Cuando te lleve a casa, me lo podrías sacar.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra.

—Si consigues que te lo enseñe, serás un privilegiado porque, para haber sido modelo profesional, Serena es de lo más tímida —comentó Arman.

—Eh, a ti deberían interesarte mis fotografías de cuando era pequeña —bromeó Mina, dándole un codazo a su novio—. No las de mi amiga cuando era modelo.

Arman sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Darién lo miró con severidad.

—¿Os queréis dar un baño en la piscina? —propuso Mina para romper el hielo.

La idea de ver a Serena en bañador hizo que a Darién se le subiera la libido a la cabeza.

—Sí, me encantaría —contestó sonriente.

—¿Y tú, Serena ?

—No, no me apetece mucho.

—Venga, anímate —insistió su amiga—. Hace mucho calor y seguro que te has traído el traje de baño.

—Si no te apetece que nos bañemos, no nos bañamos —comentó Darién, dejando claro que consideraba que habían ido a aquella fiesta juntos y que formaban una pareja.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras —contestó Serena —. No tienes por qué quedarte sin darte un baño porque a mí no me apetezca.

—No pasa nada.

Serena se quedó mirando la piscina.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena ? ¿De qué tienes miedo? —le preguntó Darién, acercándose.

Serena se mojó los labios y suspiró.

—De ti —admitió.

—Te prometo que no te haré aguadillas.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa y lo sabes perfectamente —contestó Serena, bajando la voz para que no la oyeran Mina y Arman, que estaban hablando sobre cuándo comenzar a poner la carne en la barbacoa.

—En esta vida, a veces, hay que correr riesgos —dijo Darién, acercándose un poco más.

—Yo ya he corrido suficientes.

—No conmigo.

—¿Quieres que crea que tú eres diferente?

—Lo soy.

Serena sabía que tenía razón y decidió que tal vez había llegado el momento, después de dos años sin acercarse a un hombre, de arriesgarse.

Además, al fin y al cabo, solamente estaba permitiendo que Darién se acercara un poco más, pero no le estaba ofreciendo acostarse con él ni tener hijos con él ni comprar los regalos de Navidad de sus empleados.

—Me voy a cambiar —anunció. Darién asintió.

—Muy bien.

Serena no se había molestado en ponerse un pareo porque su traje de baño era de lo más conservador, pero mientras avanzaba hacia Darién, que la miraba de manera inequívoca, deseó haberlo hecho. Era obvio que a su jefe le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

—Qué bañador tan bonito —le dijo cuando la tuvo cerca.

—Gracias —contestó Serena con dificultad—. A mí también me gusta mucho.

—Y la percha es todavía más bonita —añadió Darién, acompañándola hasta el borde de la piscina.

Aquello tomó a Serena por sorpresa.

—No me digas que no sabes que tienes un cuerpo increíble. ¡Pero si eres modelo!

—Era modelo —puntualizó Serena.

—El tiempo verbal me da igual. Es obvio que sabes que eres guapa.

—La belleza no significa mucho.

—La belleza combinada con inteligencia y una naturaleza apasionada resulta de lo más potente.

¿Acaso la encontraba guapa, inteligente y apasionada?

—A muy pocos hombres les importa lo que hay bajo la fachada.

—Yo soy único.

—Sí, no paras de decírmelo.

En lugar de pararse frente al bordillo de la piscina, Darién la guió hacia la mitad de la misma que estaba acristalada.

Como hacía un día despejado y cálido, todos los invitados estaban en la parte de fuera y la idea de quedarse a solas con él hizo que Serena se pusiera nerviosa.

Una vez a solas, Darién la miró intensamente.

—No te fías de nadie, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo me voy a fiar después de lo que he visto de pequeña y de lo que me pasó con Seiya? Si lo hiciera, sería idiota.

—Obviamente, no eres idiota, pero estás un poco ciega.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero Darién le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y la dejó paralizada, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarlo.

—No eres capaz de ver más allá de tu pasado y yo no formo parte de él. Yo soy tu presente, estoy aquí, delante de ti y quiero que me veas.

Serena lo agarró de la muñeca y le apartó la mano, pero no se la soltó. Darién se las ingenió para reposarla en su mejilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres lo único que veo.

—Me alegro —sonrió Darién, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca—. Así debe ser.

—A veces, eres terriblemente arrogante.

—Si no lo fuera, te aburrirías horriblemente conmigo.

¿Tendría Darién razón? ¿Le gustarían los mismos hombres que a su madre? En lo más profundo de sí misma, Serena sabía que así era y, precisamente por eso, había intentado mantenerse siempre apartada de los hombres... porque no se fiaba de sí misma a la hora de escoger. ¿Podía fiarse en esta ocasión?

—Te voy a besar.

Dicho aquello, se quedó mirándola, dándole la oportunidad de que se apartar, pero Serena no lo hizo porque lo deseaba, quería que la besara, necesitaba saber si entre ellos había una conexión especial.

Y Darién la besó.

Lentamente.

Con cuidado.

No pidió nada, no forzó nada, pero consiguió apoderarse de su boca, imprimir su sabor y su esencia en el cerebro de Serena, poseerla por completo con una leve caricia de sus labios.

Y, cuando tras besarla la miró a los ojos, era obvio que así lo había entendido también él.

—¿Nos damos un baño?

Serena tardó en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, miró a su alrededor por si alguien los había visto. El resto de los invitados estaba ocupado en sus cosas, pero Arman había captado el momento con su cámara fotográfica.

Serena se preguntó qué haría con la fotografía.

—Sí, necesito enfriarme un poco —contestó.

Al oír que Darién chasqueaba la lengua, se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras y se sonrojó.

—¿Nos metemos? —le dijo, acercándose a la parte honda.

—Yo prefiero ir poco a poco —contestó Serena yendo hacia el otro lado.

—¡Qué tortura!

Serena se encogió de hombros y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Darién se acercaba a ella con intención de tomarla en brazos.

Así lo hizo para tirarla al agua.

Serena salió a la superficie dispuesta a gritarle y a vengarse, pero, cuando abrió los ojos, no lo vio.

Entonces, percibió que lo tenía detrás.

Así era.

Aquel hombre era tan alto que hacía pie y todavía sacaba casi toda la cabeza del agua.

Darién fue hacia ella con expresión relajada y divertida y Serena se encontró incapaz de enfadarse con él.

No creía que Darién se lo pasara tan bien muy a menudo y eso hizo que se sintiera muy satisfecha de sí misma.

—Traidor —sonrió, tirándole agua a la cara.

—¿No te ha sentado bien?

—Hubiera preferido meterme poco a poco.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Eso solamente sirve para torturarse.

—Eso se llama ser prudente.

—La prudencia no sirve de nada cuando la recompensa es tan agradable.

Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando ya de la piscina y ambos eran conscientes.

—Una vez, me lancé de cabeza y aprendí a no ser tan impetuosa.

—Eso no quiere decir que no puedas volver a intentarlo.

—Estuve a punto de ahogarme.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero eres una mujer fuerte y estás luchando.

Darién tenía razón.

Seiya le había hecho daño, pero su carácter le impedía recrearse en su tristeza y Serena había seguido adelante con su vida, pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada volver a arriesgar el corazón.

—Admite que estás encantada de estar en el agua —le dijo Darién, acariciándole la nariz.

—Lo admito —contestó Serena.

—Meterse en aguas profundas puede resultar aterrador o maravilloso dependiendo de con quién estés en el agua y a qué aguas te lleve.

Serena no estaba segura de poder con aquella situación.

—¿Qué tipo de aguas me encontraré si voy contigo? —preguntó.

Al instante, sintió sus fuertes dedos alrededor de la cintura por debajo del agua y se encontró apretada contra su cuerpo.

—Te conduciré a aguas muy placenteras.

—Esas aguas ya las conozco, pero también pueden resultar dolorosas.

—Nadie puede garantizar el futuro, bella mía, pero el presente está aquí para que lo disfrutemos.

Que se dirigiera a ella en italiano le encantó, le resultó de lo más sensual, pero Serena se dijo que probablemente lo haría con todas.

Al instante, se enfadó consigo misma por ser tan escéptica. ¿Acaso se iba a pasar toda la vida pensando lo peor de los hombres que se acercaran a ella? Eso la convertía en una víctima de su propio pasado e indicaba que no se había sobrepuesto a él.

No podía ser.

Darién tenía razón, era una mujer fuerte y tenía que luchar para no dejar que su pasado la controlara.

—Sí, el presente está aquí para que lo disfrutemos.

En aquella ocasión, Darién la besó con pasión y Serena le devolvió el beso de la misma manera.

Al instante, sintió la consecuencia entre las piernas, percibió sus pechos aprisionados en el bañador y el centro de su feminidad más húmedo que el agua que los rodeaba.

Serena deslizó los dedos por su torso perfectamente musculado, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel mojada.

De repente, alguien más se tiró al agua, sacándolos de su éxtasis, y Serena aprovechó para soltarse de Darién y agarrarse al bordillo con ambas manos.

—¿Quieres que te pida perdón? —le preguntó él, acercándose.

—No, he participado de manera tan ardiente como tú —contestó Serena.

—No era mi intención perder el control, stellina. Te aseguro que no soy hombre de demostrar mis afectos en público. Lo último que querría en la vida es ponerte en una situación comprometida ante los demás.

Obviamente, ninguno de los dos había pensado que otros invitados los seguirían a aquella parte de la piscina.

—¿Stellina? —preguntó Serena, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, quiere decir «estrellita» en italiano —sonrió Darién.

Teniendo en cuenta que Serena medía más de metro ochenta, no le pareció el apelativo más apropiado para ella.

—Te queda bien —insistió él leyéndole el pensamiento.

—A lo mejor, desde la perspectiva de un hombre tan alto como tú, sí, pero para el resto de los humanos soy una mujer muy alta.

—Me importa muy poco cómo te vean los demás.

—Estás siendo arrogante de nuevo.

—Sí, y los dos sabemos que te encanta.

—Debe de ser tu sangre siciliana —comentó Serena, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No te creas que lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido por mi sangre latina.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tanta pasión te la inspiro yo?

—Por supuesto.

Aquello resultaba cada vez más extraño. Serena estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres ocultaran lo que provocaba en ellos.

¿Por qué se comportaba Darién de manera diferente?

Posiblemente, porque estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Eres un hombre único, Darién Chiba.

—Me alegro de que te des cuenta por fin.

Sí, desde luego, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. En ese momento, una mano femenina se posó en el hombro de Darién.

—Tú la llevas —sonrió una preciosa morena.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darién se lanzó en su persecución, dejando claro que era perfectamente capaz de ser un tiburón tanto en el agua como en los negocios.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4**_

Cuando cuarenta minutos después salieron de la piscina para comer algo, Serena estaba agotada.

—Jamás hubiera pensado que te gustaría jugar en la piscina —comentó mientras se secaba el pelo y Darién, a su lado, hacía lo mismo con otra toalla.

—¿No me imaginabas jugando al lobo?

—No, la verdad es que te imaginaba más jugando al water polo, que es más competitivo.

—Solía jugar en el equipo del colegio —admitió Darién.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero los horarios de entrenamiento y los viajes intercedían con mis estudios y terminé dejándolo.

Serena asintió.

—Como verás, jugar al lobo se me da muy bien.

—Desde luego.

Lo cierto era que a ella la había pillado varias veces, pero no había intentado tocarla, corno habrían hecho otros.

Darién Chiba era diferente.

Era incluso más atento y de modales más suaves que su padrastro y eso ya era mucho decir, porque Darién era un hombre verdaderamente agradable.

Aquellos modales exquisitos salieron a relucir cuando aquella noche, tras llevarla a su casa, le pidió que lo invitara a entrar.

—No me parece buena idea —contestó Serena.

Lo cierto era que no estaba muy segura de si debía dar un paso más y seguir con aquella relación.

—¿Lo dices por el beso de la piscina?

—No, lo digo por lo mucho que me apetece repetir la experiencia.

Darién salió del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta.

—No estoy dispuesto a seguir pagando el pato porque otro hombre se haya comportado de manera estúpida contigo.

—Das por hecho que no quiero nada contigo por lo que sucedió con Seiya —contestó Serena.

—Tú misma acabas de decir que deseas besarme —comentó Darién, besándola—. Tienes miedo de mí por culpa de él.

—Ya te he hablado de mi madre.

—A ella lo que le pasa es que no sabe escoger a los hombres.

—Por lo visto, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Darién la miró con frialdad.

—Por la parte que me toca, no me ha gustado ese comentario. Es obvio que me deseas.

—No he querido decir que seas una mala opción...

—Pero es obvio que lo piensas.

Serena sintió que comenzaba a enfadarse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres un compromiso? ¿Me estás diciendo que no dejarás que una oportunidad de negocio nos separe?

—Yo no dejo que mi vida personal interfiera en mi vida laboral y viceversa, así que te aseguro que nuestra relación jamás se vería comprometida por mis intereses comerciales.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Invítame dentro y podremos explorar las posibilidades.

—No creo en el sexo casual.

—Te aseguro que no hay nada de casual entre tú y yo. Tengo muy claro qué parte de mi vida ocupas.

Lo había dicho con tanta gravedad que Serena se convenció de que le decía la verdad. Aunque pareciera imposible, aquel hombre iba en serio con ella.

No le había hecho ninguna promesa, pero tampoco estaba negando la posibilidad de un futuro junto.

¿Aquello era un esquema de seducción muy bien amañado o simplemente la prueba de que era un hombre íntegro en el que se podía confiar?

—Si te invito a pasar, no es para acostarme contigo.

—Me conformo con que me invites a un café.

—Está bien.

Darién se echó a un lado y sorprendió a Serena al no sellar su victoria con otro beso.

Aquella noche, tomaron un café junto y volvió a sorprenderla al irse a las once sin ni siquiera haber intentado tocarla.

Por supuesto, se despidió de ella con un beso, un beso que la acompañó durante toda la noche, pero no intentó llevársela a la cama, lo que dejó a Serena completamente confundida.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba bostezando cuando Mina la miró, bostezando también, y ambas se rieron.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí —contestó su amiga—. Tú también pareces estarlo, pero seguro que es por motivos diferentes.

—Qué mala eres.

—Seguro que tú ayer te acostaste tarde trabajando en algún proyecto mientras que yo me dediqué a trabajarme a Arman.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena.

—Eres incorregible.

—¿Qué pasó ayer con el jefe?

—Supongo que tu novio te habrá dicho que nos vio besándonos... creo que es bastante obvio que nos gustamos —contestó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo cierto era que no quería entrar en detalles.

—Arman me comentó que hacéis muy buena pareja —murmuró Mina al cabo de un rato.

—Lo que Arman debería hacer es no dar tanto la lata con tanta fotografía. Ayer casi le tiro la cámara a la piscina —bromeó Serena.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono.

—Serena Tsukino—contestó Serena.

—Buenos días, stellina.

—Buenos días, Darién —contestó Serena, dándole la espalda a Mina para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—No voy a contestar a esa pregunta porque, si lo hiciera, luego no habría quién te soportara —contestó Serena en tono seductor.

No tenía ni idea de dónde le había salido aquel tono de voz, porque lo cierto era que nunca había sido una mujer dada a flirtear, y los últimos dos años menos que nunca, pero Darién le hacía sentirse de otra manera.

—Yo no he pegado ojo —comentó él con voz ronca.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho...

—No sé si creerte —dijo él tras chasquear la lengua.

—¿Dudas de mi sinceridad?

—No lo haría si contestara a mi primera pregunta. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No.

—Eso ya está mejor. Supongo que ha sido por mí...

—Eres un creído.

—Dime que no tengo razón.

Serena no lo hizo, pues era cierto que no había pegado ojo pensando en él.

—Tengo que volver a Nueva York el lunes —anunció Darién.

—Ah —suspiró Serena.

Muy original por su parte, pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿No te vayas?

—Tendría que haberme ido esta tarde. ¿Se había quedado por ella?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Serena permaneció en silencio.

—He cambiado el billete.

—Ya veo...

—Me quería quedar contigo —admitió Darién. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en un buen lío con aquel hombre.

—Eso me gusta —admitió sin embargo.

—¿Me dejas que te invite a cenar esta noche?

—Sí —contestó Serena.

Había tomado una decisión irrevocable, a lo mejor había llegado el momento de empezar a arriesgarse.

De no hacerlo, a aquel paso, se iba a pasar toda la vida arrepintiéndose de una relación que había salido mal.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las siete.

—Muy bien.

—¿Tienes una cita con el jefe? —le preguntó Mina en cuanto hubo colgado el teléfono.

—Sí —contestó Serena.

Su amiga silbó sorprendida.

Serena se arregló, maravillándose por enésima vez de haber aceptado la invitación de Darién Chiba.

Aquella noche, la cita no iba a ser una cena de trabajo, así que quería estar guapa para él y realzar su feminidad.

Por eso, había decidido lucir un vestido que hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía. Se trataba de un vestido negro de tirantes muy finos y falda corta. Era elegante y sensual a la vez a pesar del sencillo diseño.

Tras cepillarse el pelo, se miró al espejo y se maravilló. Al verse con él, sonrió encantada.

Se le había olvidado lo guapa que podía estar cuando se arreglaba.

¿Siempre había sido así de sensual? Todavía no se había maquillado, pero, aun así, la imagen que veía era la de una mujer que quería una cita provocativa y no estaba segura de ser aquélla la imagen que quería dar, pues Darién no necesitaba que lo incitaran en aquel aspecto.

Estaba abrochándose la cremallera cuando llamaron al timbre.

Llegaba pronto.

Serena dudó, miró los demás vestidos que colgaban de su armario, mucho más conservadores...

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Serena se volvió a mirar al espejo, decidió que ya no había tiempo de cambios y fue hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, pues Darién la miraba como si se la fuera a comer viva.

Al instante, Serena sintió un cosquilleo de placer por todo el cuerpo.

—Hola —lo saludó.

—Hola —contestó Darién, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias.

Él tampoco estaba nada mal con un pantalón gris marengo y un suéter negro de cuello de pico.

—Tú también estás muy bien.

Darién sonrió encantado.

—¿Nos vamos?

—No me he maquillado —contestó Serena.

—Tú no necesitas maquillarte.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre. En ocasiones, como en aquel momento, desde luego lo parecía.

No se parecía a ningún hombre que hubiera conocido antes.

—A los hombres os suele gustar que las mujeres con las que salís estén lo más guapas posible.

—Tú para mí no eres un adorno que llevo colgado del brazo. Estás guapa como estás.

—Gracias.

—Además, por mucho maquillaje que te pongas, ya estás perfecta.

—Desde luego, eres un adulador —sonrió Serena.

—Me limito a decir la verdad.

—A veces, la verdad duele —dijo Serena, más bien para recordárselo a sí misma.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero prefiero la verdad a la mentira.

—Yo también —contestó Serena —. Prométeme que siempre me dirás la verdad.

Darién se quedó mirándola a los ojos y asintió.

—Jamás te mentiré.

—Yo tampoco —prometió Serena fervientemente.

—Ahora que tenemos esto claro, vamos a cenar —sonrió Darién, agarrándola del brazo.

Serena sonrió, sintiéndose feliz. La promesa que se acababan de hacer la tranquilizaba y le hacía atreverse a albergar esperanzas sobre su futuro.

Llegaron a Rose Garden en poco tiempo. Una vez allí, Darién se bajó del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, hasta Serena llegó el increíble aroma de las rosas, que ella inhaló cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza.

—Qué bien huele aquí. Esto es un paraíso —comentó sinceramente.

—Me alegro de que te guste —sonrió Darién.

Acto seguido, la agarró de la mano y la condujo a un rincón maravilloso del jardín donde había montada una mesa con una vajilla antigua, y un camarero de lo más solícito les sirvió una copa de champán y unos canapés de cangrejo.

Serena miró a Darién maravillada.

—Esto es increíble.

—Quería que esta noche fuera especial —contestó Darién.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial?

—Porque lo que hay entre nosotros es especial.

Sus palabras la sedujeron por completo.

La cena resultó una experiencia increíble. Hablaron sobre un montón de cosas y, en los postres, Darién le pidió que le hablara sobre Seiya Kou.

Al instante, Serena se tensó.

—Ya te he hablado de él —contestó.

—Muy poco.

—¿Sueles preguntarles a las mujeres con las que sales sobre sus anteriores relaciones?

—Solamente cuando esas relaciones siguen teniendo algún tipo de impacto en el presente.

—En mi caso, no es así.

—Claro que sí. Has venido a cenar conmigo, pero te ha costado aceptar la invitación. Por culpa de Seiya Kou, has estado a punto de mandarme de paseo.

—Llevo dos años mandando a todos los hombres de paseo, no es nada personal contigo.

—¿Cómo que no? Se convierte en algo personal en el momento en el que me comparas con los demás.

Por supuesto, eso a un hombre tan arrogante como él, le parecía inaceptable.

Serena sonrió.

—Que no salgas con otros hombres da la impresión de que no te has olvidado de él —comentó Darién, visiblemente molesto ante la posibilidad.

—Lo he olvidado por completo, te lo aseguro —contestó Serena.

Darién no parecía muy convencido.

—Ya te he dicho antes que jamás te mentiré.

—¿Y si te estás mintiendo a ti misma?

—No soy tan tonta.

—Eso espero.

Sus palabras no la ofendieron, sino que le llegaron al corazón.

—Confía en mí.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —quiso saber Darién.

—En un desfile —contestó Serena, decidiendo que hablarle de Seiya lo dejaría tranquilo—. Le dijo a mi agente que quería hablar conmigo y yo, que era una perfecta ingenua, me dejé seducir.

—Es bastante mayor que tú.

—Me saca dieciséis años y eso le confirió mucha ventaja frente a otros hombres, porque, además de que eso me hizo creer que sabía lo que se hacía conmigo, di por hecho que era un hombre maduro y que sabía lo que quería.

—¿Y no lo sabía?

—Bueno, supongo que sí, pero, al final, resultó que no era yo.

—Así que le dejaste.

—Sí.

—Y se casó con una rica heredera en menos de un mes.

—No sé cómo lo consiguió. Estoy segura de que esa mujer tenía que haber leído sobre nuestra ruptura, porque todos los periódicos la publicaron. No entiendo cómo pudo querer casarse con un hombre que pocos días antes estaba con otra mujer.

—Cuando te conocí a ti, también estaba con otra.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Serena.

Ella no se había enterado hasta que había leído uno de los espantosos artículos que se escribieron con motivo de su ruptura.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Lo leí en algún sitio.

—Cuando empecé a salir con él, no lo sabía.

—Entiendo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Pareces enfadada.

—Los periódicos dijeron cosas espantosas sobre mí... dijeron que era la mujer en la sombra con la que Seiya se divertía mientras cortejaba a su verdadero amor. Me llamaban «Serena la Seductora», cuando fue a mí a la que sedujeron y dejaron plantada.

—Cualquiera que conozca a Seiya kou sabe perfectamente que es incapaz de querer a nadie de verdad.

—¿Tú lo conoces?

—Sí —contestó Darién con frialdad. Por su tono de voz, era obvio la opinión que le merecía Seiya Kou.

—¿Tú también crees que soy una fresca que se deja encandilar por cualquier hombre de negocios carismático?

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguró Darién.

—Pero me...

—Sí, te deseo, pero eso no es ningún delito.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Así que me encuentras carismático, ¿eh?

—A veces.

—Eso me gusta.

—Ya supongo.

—Sobre todo, si significa que consigo a la chica.

—Eso todavía está por ver.

—A ver si consigo que te decidas... —comentó Darién, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Serena aceptó la mano que Darién le tendía y dejó que la condujera por la rosaleda.

—Esto es precioso —comentó al cabo de un rato en silencio.

—Sí, es uno de mis lugares preferidos.

—¿De qué lo conoces?

—Cuando era pequeño, veníamos aquí todos los veranos. Era como una peregrinación.

Y ahora compartía aquel lugar especial y sus preciosos recuerdos con ella. Eso tenía que querer decir algo, seguro.

—A mi madre le encantaba el Festival de las Rosas que se celebraba aquí, así que veníamos todos los años.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —sonrió Darién—. A mí me encantaba.

—Me cuesta imaginarte así... Seguro que ya hacías negocios entonces...

—No, la verdad es que no empezaron a interesarme los negocios hasta los veinte años o así. Hasta entonces, tenía pensado ser ingeniero, como mi padre.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—La vida —contestó Darién, pasándole el brazo por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo—. Mi padre era un hombre brillante, técnicamente hablando; inventó varias cosas e incluso fundó una empresa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Ya no existe —contestó Darién—. La absorbió otra más grande.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo permitiste?

—No era mía.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Serena al ver que el tema lo entristecía.

—No pasa nada, pero preferiría que habláramos de otra cosa.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—De esto —contestó Darién, besándola. Aquél fue un beso lleno de ternura y pasión que hizo que el deseo se apoderara de ambos.

—Eres una mujer increíblemente sexy, stellina.

—Tú haces que lo quiera ser —contestó Serena.

Darién sonrió, encantado.

Aquella mujer llevaba dos años sin querer saber nada de los hombres y él había conseguido que cambiara de opinión.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5**_

Para cuando volvieron al coche, Serena era un manojo de sensaciones encontradas. Habían estado paseando por el jardín, hablando de las rosas, oliéndolas... y Darién no había dejado de acariciarla, de hablarle al oído... de prometerle tácitamente el sol, la luna y las estrellas...

Desde luego, la estrategia de Darién estaba dando resultados. Serena se había rendido rápidamente a sus encantos y lo único que le impedía terminar de entregarse era que sabía que no tenía la misma experiencia que él, y aquello de alguna manera le daba vergüenza.

Mientras Darién aparcaba en su casa, Serena se dio cuenta de que jamás había deseado a un hombre con tanta pasión.

Ni siquiera a Seiya

Precisamente por eso, debía saber exactamente qué quería él de ella antes de comprometerse emocionalmente.

Recordaba dolorosamente la cantidad de veces que le había dicho a Seiya que lo quería y él no había contestado o se había limitado a decir «ya lo sé».

Ya no era una chica ingenua que se hacía ilusiones con el amor, pero el sexo era para ella algo más que algo físico.

Necesitaba saber que Darién no se dejaba llevar única y exclusivamente por las hormonas, que había algo más, porque no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre sin estar segura de ser algo más que una aventura de una noche.

Darién apagó el motor.

—No te voy a invitar a pasar —le dijo. Darién la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

Había llegado el momento de ser completamente sincera con él.

—Porque, si lo hago, si te invito a subir, vamos a terminar haciendo el amor y no estoy segura de estar preparada todavía.

Darién alargó el brazo y le acarició la nuca.

—Me deseas.

Eso era obvio y Serena no se molestó en negarlo.

—El deseo no es suficiente.

—¿Qué es suficiente?

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sobrepasada por la pregunta. No había esperado que Darién quisiera entrar a hablar en detalle sobre la posibilidad de una relación, porque la mayoría de los hombres huían de aquel tema de conversación como de la peste.

—No quiero que me trates como a una aventura de una noche.

—Yo quiero más de una noche.

—¿Cuánto más?

—¿Cuánto más quieres tú?

—No estoy segura.

—Esa respuesta no me convence.

—No puedo cuantificarlo.

—Claro que puedes. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una declaración de amor?

Serena, que ya no creía en el amor, sintió que el corazón se le disparaba. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Era posible?

—¿Qué quieres, Serena ? ¿Quieres una promesa de fidelidad o quieres más? A lo mejor, quieres una propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para entregarte a mí? ¿Quieres un compromiso con C mayúscula?

¿Hablaba Darién en serio o solamente estaba calibrando hasta dónde quería llegar ella?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que quiero tener una relación contigo —contestó—, así que, ¿cómo esperas que sepa qué quiero antes de poder acostarme contigo? Me estás pidiendo demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

—Eres una mujer inteligente y estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente lo que quieres.

Sí, Serena se tenía por una mujer inteligente, pero, en aquellos momentos, tenía la razón nublada por el deseo y la necesidad de vencer sus miedos.

Suponía que eso a Darién no le pasaba nunca. Debía de parecerle perfectamente razonable pedirle que definiera sus necesidades, pero claro, eso era porque él no tenía dudas.

Seguramente, no dudaba nunca de nada.

La única defensa que Serena tenía ante su lógica aplastante era ser todavía más sincera.

—Mira, tienes razón. He dejado que mi pasado controlara mi presente y no quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero eso no quiere decir que me quiera meter en la cama contigo. Necesito tiempo.

Darién sonrió de manera sensual, como si no lo hubiera rechazado.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero dudas porque no sabes dónde te llevará mantener una relación conmigo.

—También en eso tienes razón. Una vez que me haya acostado contigo, no hay muchas opciones.

—Eso nunca cambia. Las opciones siempre son las mismas —asintió Darién.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero solamente una noche de pasión.

—Me da la sensación de que tampoco quieres una relación breve con fecha de caducidad.

Serena se estremeció ante la idea.

—No.

—Entonces, hay pocas opciones. En realidad, sólo hay dos: o nos vamos a vivir juntos...

—No —contestó Serena, prácticamente gritando. Darién enarcó una ceja.

—Eso ya lo he hecho y no me salió bien. Una cosa es no dejarse controlar por el pasado y otra, no aprender de él.

—Pues, entonces, nos casamos.

—Yo...

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Para entregarte a mí, necesitas un compromiso de por vida.

—No busco casarme contigo —murmuró Serena, sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

No, claro que no, claro que no quería casarse con él.

—Si no quisieras ir tan rápido, no habría problema, así que no me eches las culpas. Yo lo único que he dicho es que no quiero mantener una relación de sexo casual con un hombre que desaparecerá de mi vida muy pronto.

—Yo no te he echo la culpa de nada y, para que lo sepas, a mí tampoco me gusta el sexo casual.

—No nos podemos casar sólo porque te quieras acostar conmigo —replicó Serena.

—¿Y por qué te crees que se casan los demás? En cualquier caso, creo que entre nosotros hay algo más que deseo sexual —contestó Darién.

—A ver si me he enterado. ¿Me estás diciendo que te quieres casar conmigo?

—Sí.

De repente, Serena sintió claustrofobia dentro del coche, le pareció que le faltaba el aire y que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Es imposible que hayas dicho eso en serio.

—Serena, aparte de desearte, me siento bien contigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por una mujer. Tengo treinta años y nunca he estado enamorado. Creo que eso no es para mí. Hay cosas mucho peores que casarme con una mujer por deseo, y a ti te deseo.

Serena no sabía qué decir. Jamás había conocido un hombre dispuesto a comprometerse de aquella manera.

Excepto Darién.

Su padrastro le había pedido a su madre que se casara con él en la segunda cita, pero eso había sido porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, Darién acaba de decir que el amor no era para él, así que nada de aquello tenía sentido.

—Respeto tu integridad y tu inteligencia, disfruto de tu compañía y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo. Supongo que creerías que estabas enamorada de Seiya Kou, pero mira a lo que te condujo eso. Casarte conmigo sería mucho mejor para tu bienestar emocional que andar esperando a que surgiera en tu vida otro hombre como él.

—Si estás tan convencido, creo que sería conveniente que siguiéramos viéndonos durante un tiempo y viéramos a ver qué pasa... —propuso Serena.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida han sido las más espontáneas, dejándome llevar por la intuición. Esa misma intuición me dice ahora mismo que nuestro matrimonio funcionaría.

Serena no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qué quieres, que nos vayamos mañana mismo a Las Vegas y nos casemos allí? —puntualizó con sarcasmo, intentando que Darién entendiera que todo aquello era ridículo.

—Me parece bien —contestó él, sin embargo—. Creo que podré soportar otra noche sin ti.

—Estás loco.

—De eso nada. Simplemente, estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero.

Serena abrió la puerta del coche. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

—Me lo tengo que pensar.

—¿Seguro que no me quieres invitar a subir? —insistió Darién—. A lo mejor, te convenzo.

—¡No! —contestó Serena .

—Mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a desayunar y pasaremos el día juntos —se despidió Darién.

Serena asintió y se metió en casa. Nada más llegar, el teléfono se puso a sonar, así que Serena se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Stellina, soy yo, sólo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien arriba.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —contestó Serena.

—No me gusta nada que tu edificio sólo tenga una puerta —comentó Darién—. Por lo que he visto cuando has entrado, estaba abierta.

—Darién, no estamos en Nueva York —contestó Serena.

—Me da igual. Aquí también ocurren cosas. Cuando nos casemos, me aseguraré de que siempre estés a salvo.

Serena intentó no gritar al oírle decir aquello. ¿Había dicho «cuando» en lugar de «si»?

—¿Quieres decir que, si me caso contigo, me pondrás un guardaespaldas?

—Me parece una buena idea —contestó Darién—. Tengo muchos —se despidió, colgando y dejándola con la boca abierta.

Al día siguiente, Darién fue a buscarla y la llevó a la playa. A pesar de que hacía buen día y de que era sábado, estaba desierta.

Por eso precisamente, Darién había elegido aquella playa para construirse una casa. Le gustaba la soledad.

Había pensado llevarla a su hogar más adelante, cuando Serena hubiera vencido su reticencia inicial a estar a solas con él.

—Esto es precioso —comentó Serena al bajarse del coche.

—Sí —contestó Darién sinceramente—, pero la vista no es lo único bonito que hay por aquí —añadió, refiriéndose a ella.

Acto seguido, la miró de reojo y vio que el cumplido le había gustado.

Serena se había vuelto a vestir de manera femenina con una camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos y sandalias de tiras que dejaban al descubierto sus delicados pies.

Además, se había vuelto a recoger el pelo en una coleta de caballo que dejaba a la vista la maravillosa curva de su cuello.

Darién no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre ella y besarla debajo de la oreja.

—Hueles muy bien.

—Gracias —contestó Serena, apartándose nerviosa—. ¿Bajamos a la playa?

—No hay prisa —contestó Darién, dejándola ir.

Es cierto que no tenía prisa, porque tenía muy claro cómo iba a terminar aquel día y estaba disfrutando de la espera.

Darién la siguió hasta la arena, donde ambos se descalzaron y, tras agarrarse de la mano, anduvieron en silencio hasta la orilla del mar.

Sorprendentemente, ambos se encontraban bien en compañía del otro, y aquello no era fácil teniendo en cuenta el tema tan serio del que habían hablado la noche anterior.

Lo cierto era que el primer sorprendido ante la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho a Serena había sido él mismo, pero ahora comprendía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para vengarse del hombre que había destruido a la vulnerable mujer que le había dado la vida.

Casarse con Serena sería lo más efectivo que podía hacer para no dejar ninguna posibilidad abierta a que Seiya y ella a se reconciliaran.

—¿Qué es para ti el matrimonio? —le preguntó Serena de repente.

—El compromiso más importante que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Consideras el divorcio la opción adecuada si las cosas van mal?

—No.

Serena se paró y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué opinión tienes del matrimonio?

—Quiero una compañera.

—En la vida, hay más cosas aparte del sexo.

—He dicho una compañera, no una compañera de cama —le aclaró Darién—. Me gusta hablar de trabajo contigo. Resulta estimulante.

Serena sonrió, encantada.

—Sí, eres la primera mujer que me excita hablándome de un informe de productividad en el lugar de trabajo.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena.

—¿Qué más?

—Quiero formar una familia, quiero tener hijos —contestó Darién—. Tengo mucho dinero y no quiero donárselo a un hospital para que le ponga mi nombre a alguna nueva unidad —añadió, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

¿Por qué no elegir a Serena como madre de sus hijos?

—Así que el matrimonio te parece algo duradero.

—Sí.

—A mí también.

Anduvieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Serena se encontró con un cubo de plástico rojo que algún niño había olvidado y se quedó mirándolo como si contuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

—¿Hacemos un castillo de arena?

Darién se quedó mirándola, alucinado, mientras Serena se arrodillaba junto a la orilla y comenzaba a llenar el cubo.

—¿Me ayudas? —sonrió Serena.

Dos horas después, habían construido un castillo con almenas, torres, puente levadizo y hasta un jardín.

—Ha quedado precioso —comentó Serena, sentándose y observándolo—. Sí, un castillo perfecto para una princesa y su príncipe azul, pero... yo ya no creo en esas cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he visto que no funcionan, que la vida no es así. No creo en el amor y no espero encontrar al hombre perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?

—Porque quiero estar segura de que nuestra unión no sería como un castillo de arena que el agua podría destrozar en cualquier momento.

—Te aseguro que estarás a salvo —le prometió Darién, besándola.

Su alma estaba segura de lo que quería.

Darién siguió besándola hasta que la sentó a horcajadas sobre sí mismo. Entonces, sus pechos entraron en contacto y sus entrepiernas también, ambos sintiendo el intenso calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Darién le acarició las costillas con el pulgar, acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho, pero sin llegar a rozarlo.

Serena sentía que le faltaba el aire, quería que Darién siguiera explorando, pero él no lo hizo.

—Darién —protestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo que hay entre tú y yo es increíble, stellina, no lo estropees.

Serena no contestó.

Darién la besó por última vez y tiró de ella para ponerse en pie.

Darién la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, donde Serena se sintió perdida, pero increíblemente bien a la vez.

Era como si conociera a aquel hombre de toda la vida, sentirse entre sus brazos la hacía sentirse a salvo.

A pesar de que su cabeza le decía que sentirse atraída por aquel hombre era un peligro, su cuerpo respondía ante su proximidad de manera primitiva y certera.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 6**_

A Serena no le sorprendió que Darién aparcara el coche frente a una mansión estilo Frank Lloyd Wright, situada en un acantilado desde el que se veía la playa donde habían hecho su castillo de arena.

—¿Es tuya? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Me sorprende que la tengas, considerando el poco tiempo que debes de tener de vacaciones.

—Me es de gran ayuda para llevar a cabo negociaciones con las empresas de la costa oeste.

Una vez dentro, Darién la condujo a una habitación de enormes ventanales desde la que se veía el mar.

—Dúchate y cámbiate si quieres.

—Gracias.

Una vez a solas, Serena se duchó, se cepilló el pelo y se lo dejó suelto y se puso un vestido blanco que le llegaba por los tobillos.

No se trataba de un vestido sexy o, al menos en apariencia, no lo era, pero si uno se fijaba detalladamente la cosa cambiaba, pues tenía una hilera de pequeños botones desde el escote hasta la cintura y, de repente, Serena estuvo segura de que Darién le iba a parecer todo un desafío.

Se mordió el labio, deseando haber llevado algo menos femenino, pero, en ese momento, Darién entró en la habitación.

—¿Estás lista?

Había entrado sin llamar, lo que Serena no interpretó como falta de modales, sino como un sentido de posesión que iba más allá de toda lógica y que, aunque se consideraba una mujer moderna, la llenó de gozo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó, llevándose las manos a las caderas con coquetería y mirándolo como si estuviera en una pasarela.

Darién la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó Serena, calzándose—. Nos podemos ir.

Darién la agarró del brazo y Serena dejó que la condujera fuera de la habitación, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por los planes que aquel hombre tendría para la noche.

Por los comentarios que había hecho antes de irse de la playa y por cómo ella había respondido ante él, Serena se preguntó si no estaría considerando la posibilidad de utilizar el sexo para convencerla de su compatibilidad.

Ya había cometido el error una vez de creer que un sexo maravilloso era igual a una maravillosa relación, pero ya no era tan ingenua.

Claro que, por otra parte, era imposible negar la excitación sexual que la embargaba con tan sólo tenerlo cerca.

La cena fue fabulosa y Darién no paró de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella. A ella también le gustaba estar con él y, aunque lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo, no era solamente sexo.

Claro que eso era en lo que estaba pensando Serena en el coche mientras volvían a la casa de la playa.

—Es tarde —comentó Darién—. ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? —añadió mientras aparcaba el coche.

—Supongo que tenías todo planeado —contestó Serena entre divertida y molesta. Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Se me había pasado por la cabeza, es verdad, pero si no te sientes cómoda podemos volver a Portland.

Por lo menos, era sincero.

—Hay muchas habitaciones —comentó Serena, aunque sabía que las posibilidades de no utilizar la misma eran escasas.

—Sí.

—Aunque supongo que terminaremos en la misma.

—Eso depende de ti.

Y de su libido, que estaba más descontrolada que nunca. Aun así, a Serena no le apetecía que la llevara a casa. No estaba segura de lo que quería, pero, desde luego, no era despedirse de él.

—Creo que es más lógico que me quede a dormir.

—Excelente —dijo Darién, saliendo del coche—. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho tener que conducir por la montaña a estas horas.

Pero lo habría hecho si ella se lo hubiera pedido, y eso era importante. Sin darse cuenta, Serena estaba empezando a confiar en él plenamente.

Una vez dentro, Darién encendió el fuego en el salón y abrió el ventanal que comunicaba con el jardín.

El murmullo de las olas se apoderó de la habitación y la fresca brisa de la noche hizo que diera gusto sentarse junto al fuego, porque, a pesar de que estaban en verano, en la costa de Oregón refrescaba en cuanto se iba el sol.

Serena se quitó las sandalias y se acercó al ventanal para admirar el maravilloso atardecer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero Darién no había abierto la boca, había dejado que disfrutara de aquel momento hasta que los naranjas y los rosados del cielo se tornaron violetas y dieron paso a continuación a la oscuridad más maravillosa de la noche.

—¿Te apetece que juguemos al backgamon? —propuso Serena sin girarse.

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró y se dio de bruces contra Darién, que la agarró de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—Me apeteces tú, Serena.

—Veo que vas a intentar convencerme seduciéndome —comentó ella.

Al ver que la expresión facial de Darién cambiaba y no poder descifrarla, se puso nerviosa y, tal y como había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, atacó con cinismo para defenderse.

—¿No será al contrario? ¿Me has propuesto que me case contigo con la esperanza de llevarme a la cama? Así, quizás mañana o pasado mañana o cuando a ti te dé la gana de dejarme, empezarás a decirme que en realidad no éramos tan compatibles como tú creías...

En contra de todo pronóstico, Darién no se enfadó. Se limitó a mirarla como si supiera algo importante que ella desconociera, algo realmente importante, algo que Serena quería saber pero que temía averiguar.

Darién se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

—Vas a... —le dijo, rozándole los labios—... tener que... —añadió, rozándole la comisura con la lengua—. .. Confiar... —otro beso más fuerte—... en mí—concluyó, agarrándola de las caderas y apretándose contra ella.

Al instante, Serena sintió entre las piernas la irrefutable prueba de su excitación. Darién volvió a besarla y Serena sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba, tal y como había hecho en la playa, y le volvió a parecer lo más natural del mundo.

No podía defenderse de algo tan profundo, así que abrió los labios con un suspiro de rendición y lo besó decidida a no arrepentirse de lo que iba a suceder.

La lengua de Darién tomó posesión del interior de su boca e hizo aumentar su temperatura en varios grados.

Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y bailaran al unísono la antigua danza del deseo erótico.

De repente, sintió que el mundo se movía y se dio cuenta de que Darién la había tomado en brazos.

No sabía a dónde la llevaba y tampoco le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada dando buena cuenta de un par de labios masculinos y sensuales que le gustaría seguir besando para el resto de la eternidad.

Sintió que Darién la depositaba sobre la alfombra y, al abrir los ojos, vio que estaban frente al fuego, cuya luz caía sobre ambos y dibujaba mágicas formas de sombras y luces sobre sus rostros. Serena se tumbó de espaldas y, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, se quedó mirándolo con deseo y rezando para que siguiera besándola.

Darién se tumbó a su lado, apoyó un codo en el suelo y descansó la cabeza sobre la mano.

Estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban, la pierna de Darién estaba ligeramente cubriendo las de Serena y su pecho tocaba su brazo.

Serena se sentía rodeada por él, completamente acorralada, y le costaba respirar con normalidad.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó Darién sin rastro de preocupación.

—Me has dicho que tengo que fiarme de ti.

—¿Y te fías?

—Lo estoy intentando.

Darién sonrió.

—Maravilloso.

Serena no dijo nada y Darién comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

—Eres increíblemente guapa.

Le habían dicho aquello tantas veces que ya no tenía sentido para ella, pero en esta ocasión aquel hombre no la veía como un cuerpo que iba a exhibir la creación de un diseñador, sino como a la mujer con la que iba a compartir unas maravillosas horas de amor.

Cuando Seiya admiraba su belleza, lo hacía orgulloso de poseerla, y aquello a Serena nunca le había gustado.

Darién la miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer a la que no puede dejar de mirar, no como a una mujer que quiere enseñar a los demás.

—Gracias —contestó Serena, saboreando el placer que aquellas palabras le proferían—. Tú también eres un animal bello —añadió, acariciándole el rostro y el cuello.

—Nunca he pensado eso de mí —sonrió Darién, divertido

—Los hombres no soléis hacerlo —sonrió Serena —. En cualquier caso, confía mí. Estéticamente resultas extremadamente bonito de mirar y, si analizamos tus rasgos uno a uno, eres la belleza más masculina que he visto en mi vida, y te aseguro que he visto muchos hombres guapos cuando era modelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy el hombre más sexy que conoces?

—Sí.

—Deben de ser mis genes sicilianos —se vanaglorió Darién, haciendo reír a Serena.

—Supongo que tus padres eran muy guapos.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Sí, pero no suelo pensar en ello.

—No te gusta hablar de tus padres, ¿verdad?

—No.

—A lo mejor, si lo hicieras, te ayudaría —sugirió Serena.

«Le dijo la sartén al cazo», pensó a continuación. No era que a ella se le diera muy bien hablar de sus problemas personales, pero, al menos, le había hablado de Seiya y eso le había hecho sentir mejor.

—¿Darién?

—Es un tema muy personal.

—¿Que ni siquiera puedes compartir con la mujer con la que te quieres casar?

Darién la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te hable de ellos?

—Sí.

—¿Es importante para ti?

—Creo que sí.

Darién se incorporó, se agarró las rodillas y se quedó mirando las llamas.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Empieza por donde tú quieras —contestó Serena, sentándose a su lado.

—Mi padre conoció a mi madre cuando fue a Sicilia para negociar un contrato —comenzó Darién sin rastro de emoción en la voz—. Se enamoró de ella perdidamente nada más verla. Al menos, eso era lo que él decía. Fue a por ella como sólo un hombre joven es capaz de hacer cuando sabe lo que quiere.

—Tú de eso sabes un rato... —bromeó Serena. Darién se encogió de hombros.

—No es lo mismo. Lo suyo era amor... ese tipo de amor del que hablan los cuentos.

Serena sintió que algo se tensaba en su interior al oír las palabras de Darién y él se calló, probablemente presintiendo su zozobra interna.

—Sigue —le dijo Serena.

—Mi padre le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él y se fueran a vivir a Estados Unidos.

—Qué romántico —exclamó Serena —. ¿Y fueron felices?

El dolor cruzó el rostro de Darién y lo obligó a tomar aire antes de hablar.

—Sí, estuvieron locamente enamorados mientras estuvieron casados, pero mi padre murió de un infarto cuando yo tenía veinte años y mi madre se sintió perdida sin él.

—Cuánto lo siento.

—Ella no sabía cómo dirigir una empresa, y yo todavía estaba en la universidad y no estaba preparado para tomar las riendas.

—Supongo que aquello sería duro para ti.

—Muy duro, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de lo que nos había costado.

—¿Y qué hizo tu madre?

—Contrató a un hombre del que tenía muy buenas recomendaciones. Era brillante y parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. A mí me caía muy bien. Trabajé con él en la empresa durante las vacaciones de verano de aquel año. Creía que me estaba enseñando para que pudiera hacerme cargo de la compañía cuando terminara mis estudios —le explicó con disgusto.

—¿Ese hombre es el responsable de que perdieras la empresa familiar? —preguntó Serena, intuyendo la verdad.

—Sí.

—Así que resultó no ser tan buena persona como tú creías.

—Era un canalla mentiroso y sin escrúpulos que no dudó en hacer todo lo que estuvo en su mano para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sedujo a mi madre y la convenció para que le vendiera la empresa por la mitad de lo que valía en realidad. Luego, la dejó —contestó Darién con rabia.

Desde luego, aquel hombre era todavía peor que Seiya. Serena se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad, pues le parecía difícil encontrar a una persona así.

—Él era diez años más joven que mi madre, pero eso no importó —continuó Darién—. Mi madre estaba tan destrozada y tan sola que fue una presa muy fácil. Y yo creyendo que era un buen amigo que la estaba cuidando mientras yo estaba en la universidad...

—No te culpes.

—No, no me culpo. Tengo muy claro que la culpa es de ese hombre.

—Así que la dejó en cuanto consiguió la empresa.

—No contento con dejarla destrozada, se burló de ella por creer que un hombre diez años más joven podría querer casarse con ella, destruyó su autoestima y su feminidad —contestó Darién, dando un puñetazo en el suelo—. Yo creía que era mi amigo, pero, cuando me enteré de lo que le había hecho a mi madre, quise matarlo.

—No lo hiciste.

—Podría haberlo hecho. Estaba tan enfadado que podría haberlo hecho, pero el suicidio de mi madre me lo impidió.

Serena exclamó horrorizada.

—¿Se suicidó? ¿Por él?

—Mi madre seguía enamorada de mi padre cuando ese monstruo irrumpió en su vida. Él se aprovechó de su soledad y, cuando su relación terminó, mi madre sintió que había traicionado el recuerdo de mi padre. Ella procedía de una familia siciliana muy tradicional y no pudo soportar lo que había hecho.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

—Dejó una nota... quería explicarme lo que había hecho para que no la odiara. Dios sabe que nunca la he odiado. Entiendo que no podía seguir viviendo consigo misma, con los recuerdos, con la humillación y, probablemente, con la soledad.

—¿Y decidió tirar la toalla?

Al menos, su madre nunca había dejado de luchar. Aunque se había equivocado varias veces escogiendo pareja, jamás había tirado la toalla ni había abandonado a su hija.

—Él la mató —sentenció Darién.

Serena comprendió que Darién estaba convencido de ello y no dijo nada. Comprendía la rabia que la pérdida de su madre le producía y comprendía que quisiera un culpable, porque el dolor era insoportable, pero le hubiera gustado que Darién entendiera que la única culpable de lo que le había sucedido era su propia madre que, no queriendo luchar contra su propio dolor, había preferido el camino fácil y había dejado este mundo abandonando a su hijo.

Al instante, comprendió que la decisión de Darién de no enamorarse nunca provenía del miedo a sufrir lo que había sufrido su madre.

—Gracias por contármelo.

—¿Nada más? —le espetó Darién con frialdad—. ¿No quieres saber cómo murió ni qué pasó con el canalla que la llevó a suicidarse?

—Sólo si tú me lo quieres contar.

—Se tomó el frasco entero de las pastillas que el médico le había dado para superar la depresión que le había causado la muerte de mi padre. Se metió en la cama y nunca más se despertó.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Fue hace diez años.

—Y te sigue haciendo daño.

—Sí, pero ya estoy cerca de...

—¿De vengarte de aquel hombre?

—Veo que me conoces bien...

—Espero que la venganza te dé la satisfacción que necesitas y seas capaz de superar este asunto.

—Así será.

Serena era consciente de que vengarse no servía de nada, sólo generaba pensamientos negativos y odio en la persona que tramaba la venganza, pero pensó que no era el momento de hablar de aquel tema con él.

Darién se giró hacia ella y la miró de manera inequívoca con sus impresionantes ojos color azul, y Serena comprendió que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

—El dolor del pasado no tiene cabida en nuestro maravilloso presente, stellina.

A Serena no le dio tiempo ni de contestar, porque Darién se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con una intensidad sexual que la embargó por completo.

Darién era un experto en las artes amatorias y buena prueba de ello eran sus caricias, que hicieron que Serena se dejara llevar por el placer y suplicara más y más cada vez.

—Quiero tocar tu piel desnuda —murmuró Darién con voz ronca.

—Sí.

Darién comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido muy lentamente.

—Oh, Darién... —suspiró Serena, aferrándose con ambas manos a la alfombra, pues las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran demasiado fuertes.

—Este vestido es de lo más sensual —murmuró Darién.

—Gracias.

Cuando Darién terminó de desabrocharle el vestido se quedó mirándola, haciendo que Serena se derritiera de placer.

—Bellísima, cara.

—Hablando italiano resultas de lo más sensual —contestó Serena —. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que eres muy guapa —contestó Darién sinceramente.

No hizo falta que le tradujera cara porque Serena sabía que quería decir «cariño». ¿De verdad aquel hombre sentía cariño por ella? Ojalá fuera así, porque ella cada vez sentía más cosas por él.

Serena sintió sus dedos sobre los pechos... de izquierda a derecha... de arriba abajo... pero sin detenerse sobre los pezones.

—Por favor, Darién.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? Pídemelo —contestó Darién con voz ronca y apasionada.

—Quiero que me toques.

—Te estoy tocando.

—Más, necesito más.

—¿Qué más?

—Lo sabes...

—Sí, lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

—No, no me hagas pronunciar esas palabras—contestó Serena, sintiéndose tremendamente vulnerable.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te daría un poder sobre mí que no quiero que tengas.

—No, no sería así. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Me pidas lo que me pidas, te lo voy a dar, así que eres tú la que tienes el poder.

—¿No me vas a hacer suplicar?

—Sólo si tú quieres —contestó Darién, consciente de la excitación de ambos.

—¿De verdad harás todo lo que te pida?

—Sí.

Seiya nunca le había dado tanto poder en la cama, claro que Seiya era un hombre desconsiderado que creía que el sexo era algo que buscaba única y exclusivamente el placer masculino.

—¿Incluso si te pido que pares?

—Incluso si me pides que pare.

Darién estaba dejando las decisiones en sus manos, porque era obvio que era capaz de seducir su cuerpo, pero que quería pedirle permiso a su mente antes de hacerlo.

—Quiero que me toques los pezones —dijo Serena, sonrojándose.

Sin embargo, decir en voz alta aquellas palabras tan eróticas hizo que se excitara todavía más.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —contestó Darién, rozando los pezones con la yema de sus dedos.

—Más fuerte —dijo Serena.

Darién así lo hizo, haciéndola gemir de placer.

—Eres como una fantasía hecha realidad.

—Me siento al borde del éxtasis —contestó Serena sinceramente.

Darién deslizó una mano entre sus pechos y a lo largo de su tripa hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus braguitas.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo, poniéndole la mano entre las piernas.

—Sí... —contestó Serena con una voz tan ronca que no identificó como propia.

Al instante y como si una fuerza sobrenatural se hubiera apoderado de ella, separó las piernas.

Darién aceptó la invitación y Serena sintió sus dedos en el centro de su feminidad. Acto seguido, Darién se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a lamerle los pezones.

Serena no pudo evitar gritar de placer.

Los dedos de Darién hacían que sintiera próxima la magia del orgasmo, que no tardó en llegar, invadiéndola como una gran ola.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7**_

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron tumbados y abrazados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el orgasmo sólo lo había sentido ella y Darién no había dicho nada. Desde luego, aquel hombre era increíble. Serena alargó la mano y la colocó sobre su erección.

—Mmm... eso me gusta...

—¿Quieres que hagamos el amor, Darién?

—Ya lo estamos haciendo, pero, si te refieres a si quiero entrar en tu cuerpo, la respuesta es sí. Te deseo, pero te he prometido no seducirte...

—¿Y si he cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si quiero que me seduzcas?

—No estoy dispuesto a romper mi promesa —contestó Darién con firmeza.

Serena respetaba su decisión, pero no le parecía bien que Darién tuviera que quedarse a medias.

—Podría... podría darte placer de otra manera—sugirió, acariciándole la entrepierna.

Darién contestó con un gemido gutural.

Serena se tumbó, mirándolo a los ojos. Darién no había sacado la mano de entre sus piernas y aquella postura le gustaba porque estaban íntimamente conectados.

A continuación, Serena le desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y deslizó la mano dentro, encontrándose al instante con una erección fuerte y grande aprisionada dentro de los calzoncillos.

Serena tragó saliva y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Aunque no le apetecía, apartó la mano de Darién, de sus piernas y se arrodilló junto a él. Al ver que le desabrochaba el botón de la cinturilla de los pantalones, él se puso en pie para que pudiera quitárselos, junto con los calzoncillos.

Al ver la inmensidad de su erección, que tenía muy cerca de la cara, Serena no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de exclamación.

—Ya veo que estás muy... eh... preparado.

—Nunca me lo habían dicho así —contestó Darién, chasqueando la lengua.

Serena se echó hacia delante, pero Darién la detuvo.

—Si me tocas con la boca, mis buenas intenciones se van a ir al garete y no voy a parar hasta estar dentro de ti —le advirtió.

Serena asintió y se puso en pie para dejar caer el vestido al suelo.

—Quítate la camisa —le ordenó.

—¿Tienes calor?

—No te puedes ni imaginar cuánto —contestó Serena, riéndose.

A continuación, Darién se tumbó boca arriba sobre la alfombra y ella se tumbó junto a él y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, sí, sí, Serena, sigue, por favor...

Escuchando sus jadeos, fue haciéndolo como a él más le gustaba, hasta que Darién se dejó ir con un grito de placer.

Tras quedarse un buen rato en silencio frente al fuego, Darién la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, donde, tal y como Serena había sospechado, terminaron compartiendo cama.

Al día siguiente, Serena acompañó a Darién al aeropuerto y antes de despedirse le prometió que tendría una respuesta a su propuesta para el fin de semana siguiente.

Era obvio que él quería una respuesta inmediata, pero había aceptado que Serena necesitaba tiempo y ella se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Como no quería cometer el mismo error que cometió con Seiya, se pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre de esa semana buscando información sobre él.

Tampoco encontró mucho porque era un hombre muy discreto, exactamente lo contrario que Seiya

Por lo visto, su especialidad era comprar empresas que iba mal económicamente y volver a hacer que fueran bien. Eso sí, sin despedir a nadie.

Daba dinero a la beneficencia de manera regular y, tal y como Arman le había dicho a Mina , no era un playboy.

De hecho, apenas encontró nada sobre él en las columnas de sociedad de la prensa. El único motivo por el que se hablaba de él en los periódicos era por su increíble habilidad para los negocios.

Tampoco fue capaz de encontrar información sobre la empresa de su padre. Excepto lo que él le había contado en persona, su pasado era un gran misterio.

Serena se convenció de que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar.

El jueves por la tarde estaba haciendo cola en el supermercado para pagar, pensando en Darién, para variar, y en cuánto lo echaba de menos.

¿Cómo era posible echar tanto de menos a una persona que se conocía hacía tan poco tiempo?

Se había pasado todas las noches pensando en su propuesta de matrimonio, que no tenía ningún sentido meditándola racionalmente, pero que a su corazón se le antojaba de lo más necesaria porque necesitaba a aquel hombre en su vida.

Serena no se fiaba de su corazón, pero era incapaz de ignorarlo y, por ello, se encontraba ahora exhausta por falta de sueño.

Mientras el cajero se ocupaba de la compra del hombre que tenía delante, Serena se puso a hojear las revistas que tenía ante sí.

Y, de repente, lo vio.

No podía ser.

En portada de una de las revistas aparecía ella besando a Darién en la piscina de Mina , y la fotografía iba acompañada de un titular en el que se leía «Serena la Seductora se come a otro rico...».

¿Pero es que nunca la dejarían en paz?

El subtítulo era todavía peor.

«¿Acaso cree esa mujer que acostándose con el jefe va a conseguir subir en la empresa?».

Al igual que dos años atrás, los tabloides la pintaban como si fuera una fresca en busca de fortuna.

Serena no se podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de nuevo.

Furiosa, tomó el periódico entre sus manos y pasó las páginas hasta llegar al artículo que hablaba de ella.

Se trataba de dos columnas acompañadas de varias fotografías, en las que se volvía a sacar a relucir su relación con Seiya y se especulaba sobre la posibilidad de que fuera ella la causa por la que Seiya kou había solicitado el divorcio.

¡Aquello era demasiado!

Serena se preguntó si Darién habría leído aquello. Acto seguido, se preguntó cuánta gente lo habría visto.

¿Por qué le sucedía de nuevo aquello? Ella no había hecho nada más que trabajar dignamente, y ahora la acusaban de querer ascender en la empresa gracias a su belleza y no a su inteligencia.

Aquello era injusto.

Se había graduado con uno de los mejores expedientes académicos de su clase y era muy buena en su trabajo. Desde luego, no necesitaba la ayuda del dueño de la empresa para conseguir un ascenso.

Aquella situación se le habría antojado completamente ridícula si no hubiera sido porque le dolía sobremanera.

Lo peor era que sabía que la persona que había vendido las fotografías y la información al tabloide estaba en la fiesta de Mina.

Serena no podía soportar la traición.

No había que ser un lince para saber quién había sido. Era obvio que la persona que había hecho las fotografías había sido Arman.

¿Acaso las habría vendido por una buena suma de dinero?

De repente, Serena se preguntó si Mina habría formado parte del complot y la sola posibilidad hizo que le doliera el alma.

Serena se dijo que era imposible, que su amiga era una amiga de verdad y que, probablemente, si había visto las fotografías, estaría tan dolida con su novio como ella.

Al día siguiente, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al llegar a la oficina, le dijeron que estaba despedida. Por lo visto, la orden procedía directamente de la oficina de Darién en Nueva York.

Por supuesto, Serena no lo creyó.

Para empezar, Darién era demasiado inteligente para despedir a una mujer con la que se había acostado porque les hubiera pillado la prensa.

Sabía que, si hacía algo parecido, podría tener que enfrentarse a una demanda judicial. Tras presionar al director de Recursos Humanos, el hombre admitió que Darién estaba en Puerto Rico ocupándose de los destrozos que había ocasionado una gran tormenta en una de las fábricas.

Por lo visto, ni siquiera podían hablar con él por teléfono.

Eso explicaba que no hubiera llamado a Serena en toda la semana.

Cuando Darién no volvió el viernes, Serena intentó ponerse en contacto con él llamando a su despacho.

Su secretaria le dijo que Darién llamaba de vez en cuando para ver si tenía mensajes, así que Serena le dejó uno, diciéndose que no sería justo juzgarlo por lo que había ocurrido sin primero haber hablado con él.

Hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario, le seguía pareciendo un hombre en el que se podía confiar y, además, lo echaba de menos con toda su alma.

A continuación, intentó hablar con Mina, pero le saltó el contestador automático. A ella también le dejó un mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —contestó Serena con la esperanza de que fuera Mina.

—¿Serena ?

Aquella voz se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía quién era.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar, cariño.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me conoces? No me digas que te has olvidado de mi voz, porque yo no he olvidado absolutamente nada sobre ti. No he olvidado tu maravilloso olor ni cómo saben tus labios...

—No estoy como para recibir llamadas obscenas —lo interrumpió Serena, dándose cuenta por fin de quién era.

Seiya rió de manera seductora, como si creyera que Serena estaba flirteando con él.

—¿Prefieres que te vaya a ver? ¿Prefieres que te diga estas cosas cara a cara?

—¡No! —exclamó Serena, horrorizada—. ¿Estás en Portland? —añadió, preocupada.

—Todavía no, pero voy para allá. Tenemos que hablar.

—Tú y yo terminamos de hablar hace dos años.

—Serena, me estoy divorciando de mi mujer.

—Qué suerte para ella.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, cariño, porque cometí un terrible error hace dos años, pero quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Seiya, hace dos años me hiciste un gran favor. Abandonarme ha sido lo mejor que podrías haber hecho. No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti. No quiero que me llames y, como se te ocurra aparecer por aquí, te denuncio.

—Serena, estás enfadada, no entiendes que...

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió Serena de nuevo—. No estoy enfadada, lo que estoy es asqueada de que se te haya pasado por la cabeza por un segundo que podría querer saber algo de ti después de cómo me utilizaste y me dejaste sola ante las pirañas de la prensa para que me devoraran.

—Eso te lo puedo explicar.

—Seiya, déjame en paz... —suspiró Serena.

—Serena, no te puedes fiar de Darién Chiba. Así que había leído la prensa rosa, ¿eh?

—Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo.

—Yo solía formar parte de esa vida. Desde luego, aquel hombre era un auténtico caradura.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no tienes ninguna cabida en mi vida. Adiós, Seiya

Y, dicho aquello, colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar cinco minutos después, pero, al ver que en la pantalla del aparato sólo ponía «llamada privada», Serena decidió no contestar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 8**_

Al escuchar los mensajes después de ducharse, Serena apretó los dientes, pues la segunda llamada había sido de Darién.

Le había dejado un mensaje y aquello la hizo sonreír por primera vez en treinta y seis horas.

Iba de camino para Portland y tenía previsto llegar aquella noche. No le comentaba nada sobre el artículo publicado en la prensa, pero le pedía perdón por no haberla llamado para avisarla de que no iba a poder llegar el día que habían quedado.

Serena escuchó el mensaje tres veces por el mero placer de oír su voz y, a continuación, lo borró, irritada por su comportamiento infantil.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Serena comprobó que era un periódico local, así que no contestó. El teléfono siguió sonando el resto del día y, cuando Serena cometió el error de contestar en dos ocasiones, se encontró con periodistas que querían hablar con ella.

A media tarde, se puso a preparar una bandeja de aperitivos mientras esperaba la llegada de Darién, y se dio cuenta de que realmente confiaba en aquel hombre.

Por eso, le había concedido el beneficio de la duda, por eso lo estaba esperando con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

Aquello la asustaba.

No quería volver a enamorarse, no quería volver a resultar tan vulnerable.

Antes de empezar a hiperventilar, se recordó que confiar en alguien no quería decir que se estuviera enamorada de esa persona.

Serena se dijo que no tendría que haber buscado información sobre él, porque lo que había encontrado le había ablandado el corazón.

Sí, pero era obvio que Darién era un hombre digno de confianza, porque un hombre que prepara durante diez años una venganza es perseverante y voluntarioso y, si te dice que se quiere casar contigo, es porque no está dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

¿Por qué pensar aquello? ¿Estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de que debía aceptar su propuesta o estaba enfrentándose a lo inevitable?

Confiaba en él, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba.

La decisión sobre la que llevaba pensando toda la semana estaba tomada. De alguna manera, la llamada de Seiya le había ayudado a verlo claro.

Darién no se parecía en nada a aquel gusano y Serena se dio cuenta de que, si rechazaba su propuesta, se arrepentiría toda la vida y lo sentiría mucho más que la relación fracasada con Seiya

En aquel momento, llamaron al timbre y, segura de que era Darién, corrió por el pasillo, descolgó el telefonillo y abrió la puerta principal.

A continuación, dejó la puerta de la casa abierta y lo esperó en el pasillo.

A los pocos segundos, lo tenía ante sí.

Serena no sonrió, no habló, se limitó a esperar.

Darién la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con intensidad, y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó también.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, stellina.

—Yo, también, Darién.

Darién la miró a los ojos. Era una mirada llena de preocupación.

—Que sea la última vez que abres la puerta sin preguntar primero quién es —la reprendió. Serena rió, aliviada de que sólo fuera eso.

—Muy bien.

Darién la volvió a besar.

—Te lo digo en serio.

Dicho aquello, fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Darién la agarró e hizo que se sentara en su regazo y, al hacerlo, Serena comprobó que estaba excitado.

—Ya veo que me has echado mucho de menos —bromeó.

—Quiero que sepas que la persona que estaba al cargo de la empresa en mi ausencia ha recibido una buena bronca.

—¿Ha sido la persona que me ha despedido?

—Sí.

—Supongo que habrás leído la prensa también.

—He visto algo en el aeropuerto.

—¿Y no te parece alucinante?

—Me parece completamente absurdo, pero lo que me ha enfadado de verdad ha sido enterarme de que te habían despedido como una medida de prevención. Menos mal que eres como eres y no te vas a aprovechar de la situación para demandarnos, pero, desde luego... es para matarlos... parecen novatos... Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir nada parecido.

—¿Cómo se han atrevido a hacer algo así? Quiero decir... supongo que, si lo han hecho, es porque creían que iban a contar con tu beneplácito.

—Nunca se había planteado una situación parecida y no han sabido reaccionar —contestó Darién. Serena esperó en silencio.

—Saben que odio que hablen de mí en la prensa, nunca he salido con una empleada y jamás estoy en portada de los tabloides. Normalmente, aparezco más bien en la portada del «Newsweek».

—Seguro que ahí sí dicen la verdad.

—De eso puedes estar segura. Voy a matar a Arman.

—¿Tú también crees que ha sido él?

—¿Quién iba a ser si no?

—Sí, yo también he pensado en él, pero estoy segura de que Mina no ha tenido nada que ver.

Serena le estaba concediendo a su amiga el beneficio de la duda. Al fin y al cabo, con Darién le había salido bien.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —preguntó él con escepticismo.

—No —admitió Serena —. Cuando me dijeron que estaba despedida, ella no estaba en su mesa y, desde entonces, no he podido localizarla.

—Se me ocurre que el responsable de todo esto va a tener que hacer un curso de Recursos Humanos.

Serena no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el directivo que había tomado la decisión de despedirla.

—No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

—No, sobre todo, si lo das tú.

Aquello la hizo reír.

—Te recuerdo que ya no trabajo para Primo Tech.

—No, es cierto... —comentó Darién, hundiendo su rostro entre su pelo—. La verdad es que me gustaría tenerte más cerca.

¿A qué se refería?

—¿Me estás ofreciendo, que trabaje en tu oficina central?

—No, te estoy ofreciendo que pases a formar parte de mi vida. '

—¿No quieres que trabaje para ti?

—Por supuesto que quiero que trabajes para mí. No quiero que un cerebro tan privilegiado como el tuyo pase a la competencia.

Serena sonrió encantada por el cumplido, pero lo cierto era que no entendía muy bien lo que Darién le estaba proponiendo.

—Estoy un poco confusa.

—Lo que espero es que aceptes el próximo trabajo en una de mis empresas, por supuesto, pero como Serena Chiba y no como Serena Tsukino.

Serena tragó saliva y tomó aire.

—Sí.

Darién se quedó helado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te quieres casar conmigo?

—En cuanto tú quieras.

—Hablas en serio.

—Completamente.

—¿Te parece bien que sea algo sencillo?

—Sí, conque vengan mi madre, rubeus y Mina tengo suficiente —contestó Serena.

—Trato hecho —contestó Darién, besándola. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaban ya prácticamente desnudos, los interrumpió el telefonillo.

—No abras sin preguntar primero —le recordó Darién.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena obedientemente.

—¿Serena ?

—Sí.

—Soy Mina. ¿Puedo subir?

—Por supuesto —contestó Serena, abriendo la puerta y poniéndose la blusa—. Darién, vístete. Mina está subiendo.

—¿Temes que si me ve así se desmaye de gusto? —bromeó Darién.

—No te digo que no —sonrió Serena.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrió Darién porque estaba más cerca, y la amiga de Serena se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¿Señor Chiba?

—Darién. Te recuerdo que estuve en una barbacoa en tu casa, así que creo que tenemos confianza como para llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila —contestó Darién.

Al oír aquello, a Mina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sollozar. Serena corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Sabemos que tú no has tenido nada que ver.

—Pero Arman, sí —se lamentó su amiga. Serena siguió abrazándola hasta que Mina se calmó.

—No entiende por qué me he enfadado con él—añadió tras tomar aire.

—Menudo idiota —contestó Serena —. Perdón.

—Le he dejado —anunció Mina —. No me puedo creer que me enamorara de un gusano así.

—No te hagas sangre...

—También he dejado el trabajo. Después de ver lo que hacía Primo Tech contigo, no quería seguir trabajando allí —añadió mirando a Darién, temerosa.

—No te preocupes, mañana mismo hablaré para que te vuelvan a contratar —contestó él sin dudarlo.

Mina negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, te le agradezco, pero necesito irme. He vivido aquí toda mi vida y quiero conocer mundo.

—Es una buena idea —sonrió Darién—. A lo mejor, te puedo ayudar a encontrar algo.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Sí.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

—No, tú no eres responsable del comportamiento de tu ex novio.

Serena convenció a su amiga para que se quedara a cenar y, durante la cena, al enterarse de que hablaba español e italiano, Darién le dijo que sería muy fácil colocarla en el extranjero.

Mina se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que sus ojos delataban su tristeza.

—Como vea a ese chico, le voy a dar un puñetazo en la nariz —comento Serena una vez a solas con Darién.

—Ya me he encargado de él. Me he puesto en contacto con mis abogados para que lo demanden. A ver si así se lo piensa mejor la próxima vez antes de publicar unas fotos sin permiso.

—Muy bien hecho.

—Bueno, estábamos hablando de nuestra boda, ¿no?

—Sí, podríamos ir en avión a Reno, casarnos y pasar nuestra noche de bodas en cualquier hotel hortera de por allí —propuso Serena con decisión.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa —sonrió Darién—. Stellina, nuestro matrimonio va a funcionar a las mil maravillas porque me vienes como anillo al dedo.

Darién miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la exclusiva capilla era de su agrado.

No había querido organizar una boda por todo lo alto porque habría tardado mucho tiempo y, además, no quería que Seiya kouse se enterara de que se iba a casar con Serena .

Tras ver las fotografías y los artículos que se habían publicado sobre ellos, se había pasado todo el viaje de vuelta a Portland, preocupado por que Seiya kouse pusiera en contacto con Serena antes que él.

No había sido así y ahora Darién no tenía intención de dejar que sucediera. Por eso, tenía tanta prisa por casarse con ella.

Pero la prisa no quería decir que hubiera que celebrar la ceremonia en un sitio cutre. Le había encargado a su segundo que organizara una boda digna de una princesa en menos de veinticuatro horas si quería recuperar su buena relación con él y, desde luego, lo había hecho muy bien.

La iglesia estaba adornada con multitud de flores blancas y amarillas e iluminada con velas y era el lugar perfecto para la mujer que pronto se iba a convertir en su esposa.

La madre de Serena y Mina estaban sentadas en primera fila y, al otro lado, estaba sentado Zafiro, el detective privado y gran amigo de Darién.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar la música del órgano, interpretando la marcha nupcial y Darién miró a la parte trasera de la iglesia.

Se habían abierto las puertas y Serena estaba entrando del brazo de su padrastro.

Nada más verla, Darién sintió algo indescifrable por ella.

El vestido que Serena lucía no era un vestido de novia tradicional, sino un vestido atrevido y sensual que resultaba de lo más femenino.

Un vestido que hubiera hecho las delicias de cualquier hombre y que habría provocado más de una fantasía.

Darién consiguió mantener aquellas fantasías a raya mientras el ministro procedió a casarlos y sonrió satisfecho cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado.

Tras la celebración, todos los invitados se dirigieron al restaurante de cinco tenedores que su ayudante había reservado.

Darién sólo podía pensar en que quería llevarse a su ya esposa a la suite que tenían reservada y poseerla por completo.

—Lo cierto es que, cuando te di esa información sobre Kou, no me podía imaginar que te iba a llevar a esto —comentó Zafiro.

Darién estaba con su amigo, pues la madre de Serena y su esposo estaban bailando y Mina y Serena habían ido al baño.

—¿Se te ocurre una manera mejor de que ese cerdo no vuelva a poner sus manos en ella? —contestó Darién, girándose hacia Zafiro con ironía.

—Soy consciente de que puedes llegar a ser un hombre frío y calculador, Darién, pero espero que ése no sea el único motivo por el que te has casado con ella.

—¿Crees que Serena estaría mejor con ese bastardo de nuevo en su vida?

—Serena no me parece una mujer estúpida y estoy seguro de que no cometería dos veces el mismo error.

—Ese hombre puede resultar de lo más convincente.

—No lo suficiente como para convencerla de que sea su amante.

—No, Serena jamás accedería a algo así —contestó Darién.

Claro que, una vez divorciado, si se volvía a acercar a ella y le proponía una relación, ya no sería como su amante, pues no estaría casado y Darién se había asegurado de que ese acercamiento ya no pudiera producirse jamás.

—¿Sientes algo por ella o sólo te has casado con Serena por vengarte de tu enemigo? —quiso saber Zafiro.

—La deseo —contestó Darién.

—¿Sólo eso?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Soy tu amigo, Darién.

—Sí, pero no eres mi confesor.

Zafiro se quedó mirándolo, desconcertado.

—La deseo, la respeto, me gusta. Me parece más que suficiente.

—Espero que así sea.

—No la voy a hacer sufrir.

—¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere de lo de Kou?

—Con un poco de suerte, jamás se enterará —contestó Darién—. Yo, desde luego, no se lo pienso contar.

—Yo nunca he creído en la suerte —contestó su amigo.

La verdad era que Darién, tampoco.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9**_

Mientras Darién la llevaba en brazos a la suite donde iban a pasar su noche de bodas, Serena se sentía tan nerviosa como si fuera virgen.

La energía sexual que emanaba de Darién era tan fuerte que la hacía estremecerse. A pesar de la elegancia del entorno, se sentía como si la fuera a devorar un león.

Un león muy hambriento y fuerte, de enormes dientes y afiladas garras que podían derrumbar de un manotazo las barreras que Serena había levantado para proteger sus emociones.

Aquello no debería asustarla.

Al fin y al cabo, se había casado con él.

Aun así, estaba asustada.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Darién cerró la puerta con el pie y miró a Serena a los ojos.

—Ahora, señora Chiba, es usted mía —dijo con satisfacción.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó Serena.

—Sí —contestó Darién, besándola.

Serena también le devolvió el beso y en su boca encontró decisión, fuerza, deseo e inteligencia.

Las sensaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de ella y Serena sintió una espiral de placer en el centro de su feminidad que estuvo a punto de llevarla a gritar.

Darién la llevó a la cama y se quedó mirándola.

—Eres realmente bella, esposa mía.

—Gracias —contestó Serena —. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Darién sonrió encantado y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido.

—¿Darién?

—Dime.

—Aparte de lo de la otra noche, hace dos años que no…

—¿Haces el amor?

—Eso.

—Me estás diciendo que hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Sí.

¿Cómo decirle a su marido, el hombre que se había casado con ella poco más que para llevarla a la cama, que necesitaba que fuera despacio?

Obviamente, no era eso lo que a él más le iba a apetecer.

—¿Qué quieres, cara? ¿Esto? —Dijo Darién, besándola con dulzura en un hombro—. ¿O esto? —añadió, besándola en los labios y deslizando el vestido por sus hombros para, a continuación, agarrarle las nalgas con maestría sensual.

Darién la acarició como un experto, dejando que sus dedos se acercaran peligrosamente al lugar cálido y húmedo que Serena escondía entre las piernas.

Serena recordó el placer que había sentido la noche que había dormido en la casa de la playa y lo deseó todavía más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apretó contra él para que sus dedos llegaran al centro de su feminidad, pero Darién no se dejó engañar y siguió acariciándole la parte interna de los muslos con deliberada lentitud.

Serena se planteó que, a lo mejor, después de todo, no era ir despacio lo que tampoco quería ella.

—Darién, por favor, tócame...

—Te estoy tocando —contestó él, divertido.

Era obvio que le encantaba volverla loca.

Darién comenzó a besarla por todas partes excepto en la boca, y Serena se dijo que, definitivamente, no quería nada lento porque estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y ni siquiera se había quitado las braguitas.

Darién tardó una eternidad en quitarle el vestido por completo porque besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba cada milímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto.

Por fin, Serena se vio despojada del vestido y se quedó esperando, embargada por el deseo.

—Darién, te deseo.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la otra noche?

Serena intentó hacer memoria.

—¿Quieres que te lo pida?

—Sí.

—¿Me darás todo lo que te pida?

—Sí.

Aquel juego hacía que Serena se excitaba sobremanera.

—Quiero que te desnudes.

—¿Me quieres ver desnudo?

—Oh, sí.

—Entonces, desnúdame tú.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Te lo estoy pidiendo.

Si se ponía así, ella tampoco le podía negar nada.

Así que Serena empezó por la corbata, que dejó sobre la cama, pues se le había ocurrido una idea para más tarde. A continuación, se ocupó de los gemelos, que dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

Siguió desnudándolo, apretándose contra su erección y restregándose contra ella. Para cuando le hubo quitado la camisa, Darién emitía gemidos guturales inequívocos.

—Es increíble el control que tienes sobre ti mismo.

—Es increíble lo seductora que resultas.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena de manera sensual. Sin más dilación, deslizó la camisa sobre sus hombros y se maravilló ante su torso musculado y escultural.

—¿Haces deporte?

—Aikido —contestó Darién.

—¿Es un arte marcial?

—Sí.

—Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti.

¿La quinta esencia del hombre de negocios practicando un arte oriental milenario de autoconocimiento?

Interesante.

—Tenemos toda la vida para descubrir nuestros secretos —comentó Darién.

—Tienes razón —contestó Serena, deslizando la mano y tocándole la entrepierna—. Este secreto ya me lo sé, pero me encanta.

—No te prives de nada.

Serena rió al percibir la tensión en la voz de Darién.

—Esta vez, quiero sentirlo dentro.

—Me alegro, porque eso es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir —le prometió Darién, excitándola sobremanera.

Acto seguido, intentó ayudarla a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero Serena le apartó las manos.

—Lo quiero hacer todo yo —le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Como quieras.

—Se me ocurre que... ¿me dejarías que te atara? —propuso Serena, tomando la corbata de encima de la cama.

Era una fantasía que hacía mucho tiempo que tenía.

—¿Me quieres atar?

—Eh... sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero saber que confías en mí.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu confianza en mí?

—Si no confiara en ti, no me habría casado contigo.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo.

—Sí, podrías decirlo, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Darién se quedó mirándola intensamente y Serena pensó que se iba a negar. Una pena, porque le hubiera gustado mucho saber hasta dónde se fiaba de ella. Seiya jamás se habría prestado a algo así, porque le gustaba tener siempre el control.

—¿Quieres atarme las manos delante o detrás?

Serena sonrió, encantada.

—Confío en ti, stellina, así que haz lo que quieras conmigo.

—Detrás —carraspeó Serena. Darién se dio la vuelta y Serena sonrió encantada.

—No creo que haya muchos hombres que se dejen hacer esto. Es una prueba increíble de que confías en tu amante...

—No eres mi amante —contestó Darién—. Eres mi esposa —le recordó.

—Sí, tu esposa —sonrió Serena.

A continuación, le juntó las muñecas y se las ató con un nudo que podría deshacer en cualquier momento.

Aquello era lo más excitante que había hecho jamás.

A continuación, giró a Darién hacia ella y siguió desnudándolo. Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó mirando la increíble perfección masculina que tenía ante sí.

—La otra noche...

—¿Sí?

—Dijiste que si te besaba ahí... —dijo Serena, señalando la erección con la cabeza—. Dijiste que perderías el control y me penetrarías.

—Sí.

—¿Te lo puedo hacer?

—Sí.

Serena se arrodilló ante él y comenzó la exploración con los dedos. Aquello era un trozo de acero envuelto en terciopelo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, masturbándolo.

—Sabes que sí —contestó Darién.

—A mí, también.

A continuación, Serena se metió la erección en la boca haciéndolo gemir de placer, pero quería oírlo gritar, así que no dudó en emplear también los dedos, los labios y la lengua.

El cuerpo de Darién se estremeció.

—Para —le dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo más.

—¿Y si no quiero parar?

—Te tendré que obligar —contestó Darién, deshaciendo el nudo, tomándola de las axilas y levantándola.

Serena sintió sus enormes manos en las costillas y los labias de Darién buscándola, le pasó los brazos por el cuello e intentó no perderse en la oleada de amor tan profundo que sentía por aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre era perfecto para ella. Por supuesto que lo amaba y no pasaba nada. Aquel hombre merecía su amor.

Darién la depositó sobre la cama y le quitó las preciosas braguitas que se había comprado pensando en él.

Cuando se lo dijo, Darién sonrió encantado.

—Me gustan mucho, pero esta noche no quiero que haya nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera esta prenda de encaje tan provocativa.

Serena estaba de acuerdo. Ella tampoco quería que hubiera nada entre ellos, ni siquiera la barrera del amor no hablado, pero de eso no se podía ocupar ahora.

Había tomado aquel camino en el pasado, había admitido su amor ante un hombre y aquello le había hecho ser vulnerable.

Estaba casada con este hombre y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarle que él podía amarla y no le pasaría nada, que jamás lo abandonaría voluntariamente, como había hecho su madre.

Darién le hizo el amor empezando lentamente, pero pronto la pasión hizo que sus movimientos se tornaran rápidos y dejó a Serena saciada y exhausta sobre la enorme cama.

A continuación, la abrazó y durmieron uno en brazos del otro, despertándose en un par de ocasiones durante la noche para volver a hacer el amor.

Darién se despertó con el olor del café y los bollos de canela, se estiró, bostezó y se sintió tan bien como se sentía tras una sesión de aikido.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Serena sonriéndole.

—He pedido el desayuno.

—Huele de maravilla.

—Después del desgaste de esta noche, los dos lo necesitamos.

—Desde luego —sonrió Darién—. Tengo un hambre de lobo.

—Pues ven a desayunar.

Darién la miró con deseo, haciéndola enrojecer.

—Darién, no... —sonrió Serena, viendo que la sábana estaba abultada entre sus piernas—. Por favor, ten piedad y ven a desayunar.

Darién se levantó de la cama riendo a carcajadas, algo que jamás le había pasado con ninguna mujer, y se rió todavía más cuando Serena se escandalizó porque se sentaba a la mesa desnudo, haciéndola reír también a ella cuando se tapó para no comprometerla poniéndose una servilleta sobre el regazo.

Pasaron toda la mañana haciendo el amor, hasta que tuvieron que dejar el hotel para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Serena se mostró encantada y algo nerviosa cuando Darién le dijo que iban a Sicilia para presentarle a su familia.

—Por fin.

Serena levantó la vista del ordenador portátil.

—¿Por fin qué?

Llevaban tres semanas en Sicilia, pero no todo había sido luna de miel e intimidad sexual porque, cuando le había expresado a Darién su preocupación por su independencia económica, él le había ofrecido un trabajo de ensueño y le había montado una mini oficina en su mismo despacho.

Serena jamás había vivido ni trabajado en un lugar tan opulento, jamás había tenido un escritorio original Chippendale ni había pisado suelos de mármol italiano, por no hablar de la legión de sirvientes que había a su disposición.

¿Cómo no iba a adorar a aquel hombre? Darién la tenía en palmitas y ella lo amaba más cada día y se preguntaba si de verdad era necesario no decírselo hasta que él lo hubiera dicho primero.

Su relación era maravillosa, porque Darién la trataba como a una igual y no como a una mujer a la que pudiera manipular.

—Pareces muy satisfecho. Cualquiera diría que acabas de comprar otra empresa —sonrió Serena.

—Veo que me conoces bien —contestó Darién, satisfecho—. No la he comprado todavía, pero estoy a punto.

—¿De qué empresa se trata?

—Una detrás de la que llevo mucho tiempo.

—Es la empresa del hombre que engañó a tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Darién.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho ?

—He descubierto su talón de Aquiles. Él se cree invencible, pero no es así. Su suegro lidera un grupo de inversores que mantiene sus empresas, pero ha decidido dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Y eso?

—Su hija se ha dado cuenta de que su marido es un canalla y ha pedido el divorcio, así que su padre ha decidido que ya no está obligado a ayudar a su yerno. En cuanto se retire, su empresa se va a ir al garete y se va a poder comprar por muy poco dinero.

—¿Estás contento?

—Sí, muy contento —contestó Darién—. Teniendo en cuenta que yo he puesto mi granito de arena para que esto suceda, estoy encantado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El hombre del que hablamos tenía relaciones extramatrimoniales.

—Típico de los hombres como él... —se lamentó Serena.

—Supe aprovechar esa debilidad suya.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Serena —. ¿Se lo dijiste a su esposa?

La posibilidad le hizo sentir náuseas.

—Sí —contestó Darién.

—Qué cruel.

—¿De verdad te parece cruel? —exclamó Darién, enfadado—. ¿Acaso tú no hubieras preferido saber que Seiya kou era un canalla antes de iniciar una relación con él?

—Claro que sí, pero esto es diferente... hay una esposa involucrada, una mujer que está enamorada de él.

—Sí, pero él habría seguido engañándola y ella jamás se habría enterado, así que hubiera tenido hijos con él y habría sido todavía peor.

—No busques justificar tu comportamiento, porque no lo has hecho por ella, sino por ti.

—Es cierto, pero te aseguro que he hecho que la información llegara hasta ella de la manera mejor posible, siempre a través de una amiga que pudiera consolarla. Si mi madre se hubiera enterado de la misma manera, no se habría sentido tan humillada y, a lo mejor, no se habría suicidado.

—Yo tenía amigos cuando Seiya comenzó su campaña de rechazo pública hacia mí y te seguro que no me sirvió de nada. Una cosa es quitarle la empresa para vengarte de él y otra arruinarle la vida a su mujer.

—¿Crees que esa mujer hubiera preferido vivir engañada?

—No estoy diciendo eso...

—Te aseguro que ese hombre merece ser destruido. Jamás le perdonaré lo que le hizo a mi madre.

—Darién, él no le obligó a tomar las pastillas —le dijo Serena para abrirle los ojos.

—Pero fue la razón que la llevó a tomarlas.

—¿Y si lo hubiera hecho por tu padre? Ella decidió, fue decisión, hizo lo que quiso —insistió Serena.

No quería que su marido tuviera el corazón lleno de odio, porque algo lleno no tiene cabida para llenarse de nada y ella necesitaba que se llenara de amor por ella.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —aulló Darién, confuso y herido.

—No lo defiendo —le aseguró Serena, poniéndole la mano en el muslo—. Lo único que quiero es que veas la realidad tal y como es.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La venganza te puede consumir y yo no quiero que eso ocurra —contestó Serena, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

—No te preocupes, esto está a punto de terminar —la tranquilizó Darién—. Además, lo único que me consume últimamente es pensar en la próxima vez que voy a hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

—Me gustaría creerte —sonrió Serena.

—Puedes creerme, porque te aseguro que es cierto. Paso más tiempo pensando en ti que en cualquier otra cosa.

Que Darién admitiera aquello era realmente importante, y Serena se puso en pie para recompensarle con un beso cargado con todo el amor de su corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 10**_

—¿Serena ?

Estaban desnudos, acurrucados en la enorme butaca que había en un rincón del estudio. Darién había respondido con entusiasmo a su beso, cerrando la puerta con llave y procediendo a demostrarle lo mucho que pensaba en ella durante el día.

—¿Mmmhmm?

—¿Por qué tu ruptura con Kou se hizo pública?

Serena dio un respingo. No había hablado de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre. Le dolía demasiado.

—Me gustaría saberlo —insistió Darién.

—Al principio, no fue una ruptura pública. Seiya me dijo que se iba a casar, pero que quería que nuestra relación continuara

—Y tú te negaste.

—Exacto. Hasta entonces, nuestra relación no había despertado el interés de los medios de comunicación. El piso que compartíamos estaba en un área residencial situada a las afueras de la ciudad y no salíamos demasiado. Yo creía que estaba a salvo de los periodistas.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Yo tenía un par de amigas, bueno, un par de modelos que yo creía que eran mis amigas. Vendieron la historia de mi relación con Seiya cuando él anunció que se iba a casar. Cuando se supo que se había estado acostando conmigo mientras la cortejaba a ella, Seiya decidió que tenía que cubrirse las espaldas.

Darién comprendió y apretó los dientes disgustado.

—¿E hizo ver que eras la amante que sólo buscaba sexo y que no aceptaba un no como respuesta?

—Así es —suspiró Serena con dolor por la traición de sus amigas—. Fue realmente horrible.

—¿Por qué realmente lo querías?

—Porque tanto él como mis amigas me traicionaron y destrozaron mi vida. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hicieron?

—¿Por dinero?

—Exacto, pero a ninguno de ellos les ha ido bien, porque las dos modelos están ahora haciendo desfiles de poca monta y él se va a divorciar. Su traición no les reportó todos los beneficios que creían.

—¿Cómo sabes que Kous e va a divorciar? —exclamó Darién.

—Me llamó por teléfono y me lo contó.

—¿Cómo? —Aulló Darién, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Por qué demonios no me lo has dicho?

—Porque no tiene importancia —contestó Serena con el ceño fruncido ante su reacción.

—Por supuesto que tiene importancia.

—No, no la tiene. Mira, Darién, Seiya quería volver conmigo, pero a mí no me interesa.

—Así que le dijiste que no.

—Obviamente, de lo contrario no estaría casada contigo.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—La verdad es que me advirtió que no eras de fiar.

Darién palideció.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que jamás me fiaría de él ni de sus opiniones.

—¿Qué más le dijiste?

—Le dije que me dejara en paz y le colgué.

—Si te vuelve a llamar, quiero que me lo digas.

—Darién, no te hagas el macho controlador conmigo porque ni tú ni ningún hombre me dice a mí lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ayer no decías lo mismo.

Era cierto que la noche anterior habían hecho una variación en su juego favorito. En aquella ocasión, había sido él quien había dirigido y a Serena no le había importado en absoluto, pues se lo había pasado en grande.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes.

—Tienes razón, lo de anoche era un juego y esto es muy serio. No quiero que tengas absolutamente nada con Seiya Kou.

—¿Te crees que soy tan masoquista como para querer algo con él?

—¿Me estás diciendo que todavía podría hacerte daño?

Aquella conversación estaba tomando unos derroteros de lo más extraños.

—No, no siento absolutamente nada por él, así que no me puede hacer daño.

—Acabas de decir que...

—Es una manera de hablar. En cualquier caso, no intentes desviarte del tema. Quiero que te quede muy claro que no soy la mascota de nadie y que nadie me da órdenes, ¿entendido?

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba tumbada junto a la piscina descansando cuando se le ocurrió que Darién jamás le había mencionado el nombre del hombre del que se quería vengar.

No le dio tiempo a darle muchas vueltas al tema porque se le ocurrió otra cosa que la dejó estupefacta.

—Darién, tenemos que hablar.

Al oír la voz de Serena, llena de preocupación, Darién se despidió de la persona con la estaba hablando por teléfono y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, stellina?

—Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos.

—¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

¿Estaría embarazada? La posibilidad hizo que Darién sonriera, encantado, pues era un hombre muy familiar.

—No hemos utilizado ningún medio anticonceptivo.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

—Bueno, te recuerdo que yo también estoy ahí en el momento de... vamos, que me habría dado cuenta —sonrió Darién.

—¡Yo no me había dado cuenta! —exclamó Serena muy seria.

—¿Por qué estás tan disgustada?

—¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada?

—¿No quieres estarlo?

—Ése no es el tema.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el tema?

—No hemos hablado de tener hijos y, de repente, es un hecho consumado.

—¿Tanto te molestaría?

—¿Lo has hecho adrede? —preguntó Serena en tono acusatorio.

Darién estaba intentando controlarse, pero cada vez le costaba más.

—¿Y no habrás sido tú la que lo ha hecho adrede?

—¡Claro que no!

—Mira, cariño, lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza en nuestra noche de bodas fue ponerme un preservativo, ¿sabes?

—¡Eres un irresponsable!

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. La única persona con la que me he acostado, aparte de ti, es Seiya, y se terminó hace dos años. Como tú comprenderás, no estoy acostumbrada a tener que estar pensando en métodos anticonceptivos.

—¿Y te crees que yo sí? Te recuerdo que eres mi esposa.

—¿Y qué?

—Y que, si te quedas embarazada, será motivo de celebración.

—¡Lo que me preocupa no es quedarme embarazada!

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que tú ni siquiera lo hayas pensado, lo que me hace preguntarme si no te habrá pasado otras veces.

—Nunca.

—Pero...

—Te recuerdo que trabajo mucho y que yo tampoco creo en el sexo casual. Te aseguro que en los últimos diez años no he tenido muchas relaciones.

—Pues, para no haber tenido muchas relaciones, no pareces novato en las artes amatorias.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que lo fuera?

—¡No me grites!

—¡No te he gritado! —Contestó Darién, dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban gritando y debían bajar la voz si no querían que acudiera algún sirviente—. Mira, esta conversación es ridícula. Si lo que te preocupa es que me haya podido acostar con otras mujeres sin precauciones, puedes estar tranquila porque nunca lo he hecho. Es imposible que te contagie ninguna enfermedad. Si no quieres tener hijos, podemos empezar a utilizar métodos anticonceptivos.

—Supongo que lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es averiguar si estoy embarazada.

—Tienes razón, mañana mismo podríamos ir a ver al médico.

—Muy bien —contestó Serena , girándose hacia la puerta—. ¿Darién?

—Dime.

—¿Te gustan los niños?

—Mucho.

Serena sonrió, encantada.

—A mí, también. Yo jamás consideraría un accidente el quedarme embarazada.

—Yo, tampoco. Si estás embarazada, será una bendición.

Serena parecía más tranquila.

—Sí, y si no lo estoy, ya decidiremos si queremos que esa bendición llegue más pronto o más tarde.

—¿De verdad que estoy embarazada? ¿Está usted aseguro? —le preguntó Serena al doctor.

—Sí, señora. Ahora, con estos aparatos tan modernos, podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta desde pocas horas después de la concepción.

Serena había salido de la consulta del médico con la cabeza dándole vueltas. ¡Estaba embarazada! Iba a tener un hijo con Darién.

Serena se llevó la mano a la tripa. No se sentía diferente, pero ahora llevaba una vida en sus entrañas.

¡Darién iba a estar encantado!

—¿Estás embarazada? —exclamó Darién lleno de júbilo, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola con pasión.

—Sí, querido marido, estoy embarazada —sonrió Serena feliz—. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Volvieron a Nueva York dos semanas después y Serena se mudó a casa de Darién. Una mañana, estaba desayunando en la terraza desde la que se veía Manhattan cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Serena se levantó para ir a abrir, pero Moly, la señora de la limpieza, se le adelantó. Serena se quedó esperando y, cuando oyó una voz conocida, se tensó.

¿Qué demonios hacía Seiya allí?

—Hola, Serena —la saludó al entrar.

—No sé qué haces en mi casa, Seiya Sabes perfectamente que no quiero verte.

—He venido a salvarte de un monstruo que es mucho peor de lo que tú crees que soy yo —contestó Seiya

Serena ni se inmutó.

Lo único que quería era que aquel hombre saliera de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Hablamos de Godzilla? —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, de Darién Chiba.

—Mi marido no es ningún monstruo. Sal de mi casa inmediatamente —contestó Serena, llamando a Moly—. El señor se va. Por favor, acompáñelo a la puerta.

—Serena, tienes que escucharme. Es por tu bien.

Serena lo ignoró por completo, volviendo su atención hacia el desayuno y cerrándole la puerta de la terraza en sus narices.

Cuando Darién la llamó por teléfono, no le contó nada de la visita de Seiya, decidió dejarlo para cuando volviera por la noche y estuvieran tranquilos.

Darién se presentó en casa un rato después y la invitó a comer, así que Serena eligió un restaurante vegetariano que le encantaba.

Estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa lasaña de verduras cuando una sombra cayó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó irritada.

—Tienes que saber la verdad sobre tu marido.

—Lárgate, Seiya

Darién se puso en pie y miró al otro hombre en actitud amenazadora.

—Deja a mi mujer en paz.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Arruinarme? —Rió Seiya—. Ya estoy arruinado, y no te creas que no sé quién es el responsable.

—El único responsable de lo que te ha ocurrido eres tú mismo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Seiya se había arruinado y hacía responsable a Darién de ello?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Sabe Serena por qué la buscaste? —preguntó Seiya

—Nuestra relación no es asunto tuyo —contestó Darién.

—Buena táctica de evasión —se burló Seiya—, pero, como ambos sabemos que tú detestas el engaño, no te va a salir bien. Cuéntale la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Serena, temiéndose lo peor—. Seiya es el hombre que sedujo a tu madre, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó Darién—. Tengo más razones que tú para odiar a este canalla.

—En eso, estamos de acuerdo —contestó Serena.

—Te aseguro que tú también lo vas a odiar a él cuando te enteres de por qué y cómo te ha utilizado —le advirtió Seiya

—No digas tonterías —intervino Darién—. Serena no tenía una empresa de la que yo me quisiera apoderar engañándola y llevándola a la muerte.

—Yo no maté a tu madre —exclamó Seiya—. Era una mujer débil, se vendió a cambio de un cuerpo que calentara su solitaria cama.

Darién le dio un puñetazo y Seiya cayó al suelo.

—No te consiento que hables de mi madre así. Valía mil veces más que tú y su única debilidad fue no darse cuenta de lo egoísta y asqueroso que eres.

Seiya se puso en pie.

—Te crees que eres muy buena persona, pero lo que le has hecho a Serena es lo mismo que le hice yo a tu madre. La has utilizado para conseguir lo que querías —lo acusó, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

—Serena, vámonos —dijo Darién.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Se había negado a escuchar a Seiya en dos ocasiones, pero ahora quería escucharlo. Su esposó le había escondido el nombre de su enemigo y ahora entendía por qué, pero quería saber más. Por ejemplo, por qué Seiya estaba tan convencido de que Darién la estaba utilizando.

—¿Qué tenía yo que pudiera interesar a Darién?

—La oportunidad de vengarse de mí.

—Esa oportunidad ya la tenía comprando tu empresa —le recordó Darién—. Vámonos.

—Pero lo querías todo —continuó Seiya—. Querías arrebatarme todo lo que era importante para mí.

—Te recuerdo que yo no era importante para ti —intervino Serena —. Te recuerdo que me dejaste.

—Serena —insistió Darién con determinación. Serena no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le diera órdenes.

—Vete tú si quieres, pero yo necesito respuestas y ahora mismo no confío en que tú me las vayas a dar...

Seiya sonrió, triunfante.

—Mi matrimonio era una cosa temporal, yo quería volver contigo y Darién lo sabía.

¿De verdad lo tenía todo planeado? ¿De verdad se había casado con una mujer pensando en divorciarse de ella en poco tiempo?

—No estarás hablando en serio.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Tu querido marido fue a por ti en cuanto su detective privado se enteró de que yo seguía pensando en ti.

Serena sintió que se mareaba.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que seguías pensando en mí?

—Te ha estado vigilando desde que te dejó —le explicó Darién—. Dio instrucciones a su detective privado para que diera al traste con cualquier conato de relación romántica que pudieras tener.

—Pero, bueno, ¿tú quién te crees? ¿El Padrino? —se burló Serena.

—No, es un hombre que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere —contestó Darién con amargura.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —le preguntó Serena a Darién.

—Por Zafiro.

—¿El amigo al que invitaste a nuestro boda?

—Zafiro es su detective privado —contestó Seiya—. Anda, dile cómo conseguiste sobornar al mío para que no dijera nada de tu relación con Serena.

Serena sentía tanto dolor ante la traición de su esposo que no podía pensar con claridad.

—Serena, Darién fue a por ti única y exclusivamente para vengarse de mí.

Darién maldijo en voz alta.

—Cuando nos conocimos... utilizaste mi informe como una excusa para verme, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Serena —. Sabías perfectamente quién era y que había estado con Seiya

Darién apretó las mandíbulas.

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Lo ves? —intervino Seiya, triunfal. Serena se puso en pie con el cuerpo temblándole de furia y se encaró a su ex novio y a su marido.

—Escúchame bien, Seiya, porque no te lo voy a repetir. Según lo que acabáis de decir, Zafiro y Darién tienen pruebas de que llevas dos años vigilándome. ¡Como te vuelvas a acercar a mí o intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo, te demando y me aseguro de que el abogado de tu esposa se entere de todo! ¡Tendrás suerte si no te quitan hasta los calzoncillos! ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

—Pero...

—¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

—Has cambiado.

—Sí, yo he cambiado y tú, no, pero ése no es el tema. ¡Vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas nunca!

—Sí, me voy —contestó Seiya—, pero, si yo fuera tú, me preguntaría si quiero seguir junto a un hombre que me ha utilizado como Darién Chiba te ha utilizado a ti.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Serena se encogiera de dolor, pero no quería darle satisfacción a Seiya de verla deshecha, así que aguantó hasta que se fue.

A pesar de que era un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos, lo que había dicho era verdad. Darién la había utilizado para vengarse de él.

No significaba absolutamente nada para su marido.

—Me quiero ir a casa.

Cuando se había casado con él, era consciente de que Darién no la quería, pero ser un mero instrumento de su venganza era algo completamente insoportable.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11**_

Cuando llegó a casa, sacó la maleta del armario y comenzó a meter su ropa dentro. —No pienso dejar que me abandones.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Te equivocas, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Me voy.

—Estás dejando que él gane.

Serena se giró hacia él y lo miró con furia.

—Aquí no gana nadie, porque esto es de locos. No gana Seiya, no ganas tú y, desde luego, no gano yo. Me has utilizado, Darién y, para colmo, me has mentido cuando habías prometido que jamás lo harías.

—Yo nunca te he mentido.

—Una omisión también es una mentira.

—No, no lo es, a menos que tú me preguntes directamente y yo me niegue a contestarte. Tú jamás me has preguntado nada a lo que yo no te haya contestado, así que nunca te he mentido.

—Búscate las justificaciones que quieras, pero eso no me va a hacer cambiar de parecer. Seiya tiene razón, eres exactamente igual de rastrero que él.

—De eso nada, yo no he hecho nada para hacerte daño, no te rechazo. ¡Me he casado contigo!

—Para mantenerme alejada de él.

Darién no contestó.

—¿Intentando no volver a mentirme? —se burló Serena.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada, ni ropa ni nada, sólo alejarse de aquel hombre.

—¿Adonde irás? —quiso saber Darién.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—Me importa —contestó Darién, apoyándose en la pared—. Tú me importas.

—No te creo.

—Por favor, Serena, quédate tú aquí. Ya me voy yo a un hotel.

—No.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en aquella casa llena de recuerdos de su ingenua felicidad.

Darién no volvió a insistir, así que Serena salió del piso, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a un hotel, donde se encerró a llorar.

Estuvo tres días sin salir de su habitación, pidiendo comida por teléfono aunque no tenía hambre, sólo por el bebé, e ignorando las llamadas de Darién.

Al tercer día, llamaron a la puerta y Serena descubrió a su pobre corazón dando un vuelco de felicidad ante la posibilidad de que fuera Darién.

Miró por la mirilla y vio que era Zafiro.

—¡Vete! —gritó.

—No —contestó el amigo de Darién con decisión.

Serena no estaba como para discutir a través de una puerta, así que terminó abriendo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a traerte esto —contestó el detective, entregándole la maleta que Serena estaba haciendo cuando se había ido de casa—. Darién está igual de mal que tú —añadió.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Está preocupado por ti.

Serena se dijo que no debía creerlo.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

—Sois un par de idiotas...

—Yo no soy ninguna idiota —contestó Serena con la voz rota de tanto llorar.

—Sé perfectamente por qué Darién te buscó al principio, lo sé porque yo lo ayudé, pero también sé que te quiere y que te necesita.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que te fuiste, no para de llorar y de lamentarse. Lleva tres días sin ir a trabajar. No lo había visto así desde que murió su madre —le dijo Zafiro.

Serena no contestó.

—Aunque él sea demasiado cabezota como para admitirlo y tú estés demasiado enfadada como para aceptarlo, Darién te necesita —suspiró el detective—. El tema es si lo quieres lo suficiente como para darle una segunda oportunidad.

—Yo no soy demasiado cabezota —dijo Darién, apareciendo en la puerta.

Desde luego, Zafiro no había mentido, porque Darién tenía ojeras y estaba completamente pálido. Incluso parecía que hubiera adelgazado.

—Te necesito, Serena.

—Creía que me habías dicho que no ibas a venir —contestó su amigo.

—No he podido evitarlo. Necesitaba verla —contestó Darién sin poder apartar la vista de Serena.

—Bueno, parece que está igual de mal que tú.

—Por mi culpa —se lamentó Darién, girándose—. Me voy.

—Darién, no seas idiota —maldijo Zafiro.

—Ahora, al menos, tienes ropa —se despidió Darién—. Si necesitas algo más...

—A ti —contestó Serena.

Darién la había utilizado y aquello dolía mucho, pero llevaba tres días, lamiéndose las heridas y ahora veía que ese hombre también lo estaba pasando mal.

—¿A mí?

—No te vayas.

—Muy bien —dijo Zafiro dirigiéndose a la puerta—. No la fastidies esta vez, ¿eh? —le dijo a su amigo—. Te advierto que no pienso volver a cuidarte si la vuelves a pifiar. Los hombres enamorados me dais náuseas.

¿Hombres enamorados?

Darién oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta, pero su atención estaba completamente localizada en su esposa, que tenía un aspecto terrible.

Y todo por su culpa.

Había hecho daño a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y no se había dado cuenta de que la amaba hasta que lo había hecho.

La necesitaba y quería que Serena lo supiera.

Quería convencerla de que su amor por ella era verdadero porque la alternativa se le antojaba insoportable.

Ya había vivido tres días en el infierno y era consciente de que no podría soportar ni uno más.

Serena se sentó y esperó.

Darién se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, pero no la tocó.

—Perdón.

—Me has utilizado —contestó Serena —. Exactamente igual que Seiya

—No, él no es capaz de sentir y yo, sí.

—Te casaste conmigo para mantenerme alejada de él.

—Eso creía yo, pero, de verdad, quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Por el niño?

—Porque te quiero, te quiero más que a mi propia vida, Serena. Te aseguro que, si pudiera, daría marcha atrás en el tiempo para no hacerte daño.

—¿Esperas que te crea?

—Serena, te quiero.

—Me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo...

—¿No te das cuenta de que no firmamos ningún acuerdo prematrimonial?

—¿Cómo? —contestó Serena, confusa.

—Soy un hombre muy rico. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba enamorado de ti, jamás me habría arriesgado a casarme contigo sin preservar mi fortuna de un posible divorcio. Si me hubiera casado contigo pensando en divorciarme, me habría cubierto las espaldas, te lo aseguro. No soy tonto... bueno, en los negocios, quiero decir... porque está visto que en otras cosas...

Desde luego, eso era una prueba de amor irrefutable.

—Pero te casaste conmigo para que Seiya no se acercara a mí —insistió Serena.

—Me casé contigo para tenerte cerca de mí porque te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi —le aseguró Darién—. Pronto me di cuenta de que tener tu cuerpo no iba a ser suficiente. Llevaba diez años huyendo de los sentimientos y jamás había dejado que nadie me llegara tan hondo como tú lo hiciste en pocos días.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que lo que me dices es verdad?

—Es una cuestión de confianza, stellina. Si me quieres, podrás confiar en mí, tu corazón latirá al mismo ritmo que el mío y conocerá la verdad a pesar de lo que diga la lógica —añadió, mirándola de manera vulnerable.

Serena se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en sus manos, del inmenso daño que podría hacerle si lo rechazaba en aquellos momentos.

Serena era una mujer fuerte y decidió que, si había una sola oportunidad de que fueran felices, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello.

—Te quiero mucho, Darién.

Darién tragó saliva visiblemente emocionado.

—¿Tanto como para quedarte a mi lado aunque no sea el hombre perfecto que tú te mereces?

—Ninguno somos perfectos, cariño. Si te dejara, el primer corazón destrozado sería el mío —contestó Serena.

El beso que se dieron a continuación fue tan tierno que hasta un corazón hecho de piedra se hubiera derretido.

—Llevo tanto tiempo solo... — se lamentó Darién.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ahora, estás conmigo.

Darién sonrió encantado y le hizo el amor de manera dulce y delicada.

—Darién, te quiero —declaró Serena al borde del orgasmo.

Darién le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Serena. Eres mi esposa, eres mi vida.

Su hijo nació una preciosa mañana de primavera y, cuando Darién lo sostuvo en brazos, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Gracias —le dijo a su esposa.

Serena sonrió a aquel hombre que la amaba tanto.

—Ahora, somos una familia.

—Ya no estoy solo.

—Jamás lo estarás.

—Te quiero, Serena.

—Te quiero, Darién.

Sí, los tres formaban una familia y, si Dios quería, llegarían más hijos. El hombre de negocios al que Serena amaba no tendría que volver a vivir en un mundo sin amor ni ternura.

Los hombres como Seiya kou jamás entenderían aquello, pero Darién lo entendía a la perfección porque él, a diferencia de otros hombres de negocios, tenía corazón.

**Fin.**


End file.
